


The Broken Wheel of Khronos

by Mouisanya



Category: 300 (2006), Centurion (2010), Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/pseuds/Mouisanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>送给气压酱的生贺，Hail 我罗马组XP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子 Landscape beyond the Hadrian's Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachasiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachasiki/gifts).



Leto这个名字曾经短暂地出现在图拉真时代的罗马，关于他的记载大多已失传。14世纪研究哈德良皇帝的学者们一度把他和屋大维时代的另一位Leto混为一谈，前者出生于公元85年的雅典，而后者出生于公元前63年的德尔斐——比前者早将近一个半世纪。更有甚者，在很多野史的演绎中，这两个Leto被谬传为同一个人。

的确，罗马帝国前期的诸多谜团总给人自由发挥的余地，更何况那个时代的未解之谜远不止当权者身边的一两个名字而已：在图拉真皇帝去世、他的养子哈德良继位的那一年，整个第九军团消失在了不列颠——如今的苏格兰高地，没有留下任何踪影。

 

从此，罗马士兵的心中被投下一道阴影，在他们的想象之中，不列颠遮天蔽日的树丛阴暗又潮湿，是连阳光都不愿涉足的巨大的陷阱。

那里埋伏着等待猎物走进陷阱的猎手，林间的迷雾是他们最有力的保护者，迷雾的掩盖造就了未知，而未知又是恐惧的来源。那一片郁郁葱葱的高地之中永远潜伏着罗马文明未能征服的力量，从凯撒到哈德良，无敌的帝国军团横扫欧亚非大陆，却一直未能使这片土地上的喀里多尼亚人屈服。

 

这个原始部落被臆想成一个个身披兽皮，手持长矛的野蛮人，传说他们之中，有的战士体内寄生着古老的“血虫”，任何刀剑对他们造成的伤口都能迅速地愈合。

而这一切如今都已经无从考证，消失在迷雾之中的不只是屡受磨难的帝国第九军团，还有一个历代当权者们都企图掩盖的秘密。

 

~~~

 

＊公元127年冬天，不列颠边境＊

 

高地吹来的风呼啸着撞碎在高耸的城墙上，发出了蛮族那野兽般令人胆颤的嘶吼，罗马军团的旗帜在北风之中被吹得几近笔直，旗帜上的银鹫也染上了冬日的昏暗。

 

随着哈德良长城的建立，罗马帝国终于停下了他向外扩张的脚步。这座在当时颇为惊人的防御工事横贯不列颠岛最脆弱的颈部，无疑在向世人展示着帝国的不可一世，它是文明与野蛮的分界线，却也是征服与反抗的裂痕。

 

“奥古斯都在瞭望塔上，安迪诺乌斯【1】——如果你是在找他的话。”

少年听到了之后立即向台阶跑去。

（注1：安迪诺乌斯，皇帝哈德良的随从及同性恋人，比哈德良小30多岁。奥古斯都是对皇帝的尊称。）

 

果然，51岁的皇帝站在自己亲自下令修建的城墙上，眺望着不列颠岛的北方，那是10年前吞噬了第九军团的异域。银鹫旗一去不复返，带着军团的荣耀和责任葬身于喀里多尼亚人的手中。

 

但安迪诺乌斯知道，消失在那片土地上的还有另一个人。

那就是Leto——Leto of Athens。

 

那个曾经深深影响过哈德良的雅典人就像晨雾般出现，影影绰绰，在盖尼米得般的【2】外表之下有奥德修斯【3】式的灵魂，善于谋略并有着古希腊英雄的冒险精神。

（注2：盖尼米得，水瓶座的原型，古希腊神话中特洛伊王子，以美貌著称的美少年，宙斯化作老鹰将他掠回奥林匹斯山，让他做众神的斟酒侍者。

注3：奥德修斯，希腊神话中的人物，曾参与特洛伊战争，被认为是所有首领之中最有智谋的一位，战后在海上漂泊冒险长达10年之久。）

哈德良已经几乎忘记了他的模样，只依稀记得他双眼的颜色，那是服用了“香料”的预言者特有的颜色，是爱琴海的波涛在艳阳之下才会有的蓝。

 

Leto是这世上为数不多有资格使用“香料”来获得预知能力的人，15岁时被选作了图拉真的助手，却只陪伴了皇帝5年的时光。他在图拉真的养子哈德良的心中无疑是占有一席之地的，无论以什么样的形式。

哈德良出生于帝国的外省，从年少起就对古希腊文化有着令同乡无法理解的热衷。在的人生最低潮的一段时间里他担任了雅典的执政官，这个荣耀不再的希腊城邦更是曾为他提供了精神上的避风之港。而Leto本人则成为了一个理想的、希腊的化身。

其实，抛开哈德良的希腊情结，几乎每一代的“香料”预言者都具有令人折服的魅力，Leto也不例外，洞察未来给了他们祭司的魔力。但哈德良在这个来自雅典的少年身上看到的是更自由的智慧，他仿佛能在过去、现在和未来之间游走，完全不受时间之神Khronos【4】的制约 。

（注4：Khronos/Chronos，古希腊原始神之一，象征时间，在罗马神话中名叫Aeon，在这里用了希腊名。）

 

但他的存在却是那么短暂而神秘，晨雾在丛林中升起，缭绕在宁静的空气之中，很快便消散在了长城以外的风景里。

 

TBC

楔子而已，剧情还没开始，俩攻都还没影儿呢。。。敬请期待下一章——时间之神的转轮也有掉链子的时候【并不是。


	2. 第一章

时间之神Khronos的形象往往被描绘成一位手持黄道转轮的老者，他的存在本身就是永恒。转轮周而复始地转动，过去发生的事，都在未来的某个位置有一个相应的结果。

 

“那么，你有没有想过，时间的转轮有一天会出现断裂？”

“Khronos从来不犯错，Leto。”

“我是说，假如。”

 

Leto of Delphi

*****公元前44年，阿波罗尼亚驻地*****

 

阿波罗尼亚地区的夜晚宁谧舒适，帝国军团的驻地灯火通明，主帅的营帐中有三位青年悠闲地靠在长椅上交谈，他们其中的一位就是后来的奥古斯都——罗马帝国的第一位君主，原名盖乌斯•屋大维•图里努斯。历史在那一刻并未让世人知晓他们的名字，而在那个畅谈‘时间’的夜晚，这三位青年自己也还未能预见到那么远的将来。

 

他们的相识缘自一位长者的旨意——盖乌斯•尤利乌斯•恺撒。这位无冕之君早已将屋大维定为了自己的继承人。为弥补他在军事上的经验不足，凯撒为他配了一位良将阿格里帕，并安排了“预言者”Leto来担任他的助手。但在当时，未来的一切在都还只写在凯撒的遗嘱之中，屋大维本人毫不知情。遗嘱的制定者凯撒当时也并不知道，自己会在这一年死于非命，罗马的历史上因此出现了一位年仅18岁的继任者。

 

“哦，屋大维，我是说，假如……别对未知的事物持完全否认的态度。”

说话者的相貌是三个人之中最年轻的，他的笑容还带着一个孩子对这个世界独有的好奇，一双湛蓝的眼睛在烛火的暖色之下美得有些诡异。

 

“Leto，你是德尔斐预言者的后人，能使用‘香料’来预知未来的人，而我们不是。时间对我们来说只是一条永远没有尽头亦不会折返的直线。”凯撒的甥孙总会用一副无奈的表情对待同伴脑子里的各种稀奇古怪的想法，他看了一眼身边的阿格里帕——那位年轻的将领果然早已放弃了跟随Leto的思路。

 

“能够预知未来并不等于能够改变未来，时间之神的转轮依旧会根据原本定好的轨迹旋转。”

“你们一聊起哲学就兴奋，我受够了。”

“嘿，阿格里帕，回来。”

“哈哈，Leto，你把我们英勇的将军吓走了。”

“别说的好像和你一点关系也没有，屋大维。”

 

两个大男孩子望着同伴逃出帐篷的身影狂笑不止，过了好久才喘过气来。

短暂的沉默出现在两人之间，烛火一阵跳动，映出Leto的脸上的红晕，不知那是因为酒精还是因为笑得太厉害。

屋大维若有所思地重新拿起酒杯，放到嘴边之后却没有喝。

 

“Leto，你真的认为未来不可改变吗？”

预言者那双少年般的蓝眸中闪过一丝错愕，像是漏弹了两个音符的乐曲，然后又恢复了平时的狡黠。

“屋大维，我可是个希腊人，我们的民族从来笃信命运，历史上所有的预言都不过是为了更加残酷地证明人的力量不足以抗衡神的权威。”

“你真奇怪。”

“哦？”

“是的，奇怪。”屋大维转过头来看着他，浅笑浮现在他的脸上，“你这个怪人，有时天真如稚子，而有时又如同年迈的智者。”

“哦，老天，那我把这当成赞许了哦。”

“当然，你是舅公费尽心机才找到的预言者。Leto，凯撒比你更加理解预言者应处的位置，他从来无意把你当做统治者的工具，所以才让你跟随我而不是跟随他。”

 

Leto没有立即对同伴的观点做出评论，然而屋大维却相信，这个德尔斐出生的希腊人，他的内心正在逐渐被罗马征服。然而就在一个月之后，他发现自己错得离谱，凯撒的被刺彻底改变了他们三人的命运。

Leto起回忆那一晚，时间之神Khronos的转轮周而复始地转动，过去发生的事，都在未来的某个位置有一个相应的结果。

三个与世无争的、刚刚可以被称呼为青年的人，他们的未来其实早就在多年前就已经被写好。

命运无可忤逆，除非有一天，在转轮上代表他生命的那个点断裂，过去和未来才会有重新被谱写的可能。

 

 

Leto of Athens

*****公元105年，罗马*****

 

在今天的的罗马，人们还可以看到图拉真时期的一个重要纪念物——图拉真记功柱，柱高将近30米，石柱中空，阳光从柱墙上的小窗投射进来，点亮着柱内盘旋而上的石梯，相对应着，柱面的雕刻也像一条长带一样自下而上地绕柱23匝，连续无间断地描述着图拉真东征达契亚的胜利。

 

公元105年，在距离帝国的第一位君主奥古斯都登基将近170年的罗马，图拉真皇帝宣布用历时123天的节日来庆祝达契亚战争的胜利。

著名的法国现代女作家玛格丽特•尤瑟纳尔曾经在她的小说《哈德良回忆录》中描绘了这一场疯狂的盛筵：差不多花了一整年的时间，各种凶猛的野生动物被从非洲和亚洲运来了罗马，准备在竞技场上大批屠杀——宰了12000头猛兽，分批地杀了1万名角斗士，致使整个罗马变成了一个为死亡所笼罩的大屠宰场。全城灯火通明，人声鼎沸……

 

而在那时，图拉真已经开始计划对帕提亚的远征。

很多人认为，是罗马在达契亚的胜利给了皇帝图拉真继续东进的信心，但作为陪伴了皇帝征战5年之久的预言者，Leto很清楚这种说法实属无稽之谈。

 

他出生于雅典，比日后继承图拉真帝位的哈德良还要小将近10岁，在15岁时被发现是有能力使用“香料”来预知未来的人而被送到了皇帝的身边。

 

其实无需任何预知未来的能力，Leto也能体会皇帝对远东的向往。历史上的图拉真是恺撒之后，罗马最成功的、也是最后的一位扩张者和侵略者，达契亚只是他浩荡的征途之中的一站而已，他的野心在帕提亚【2】，在印度，在巴克特利西亚【3】……在那片更加广袤的，陌生的东方世界里。

……

 

“你试图劝说我，Leto。”

 

皇帝在前往宴会的途中穿过无人的回廊，他远远低看到预言者纤细但挺拔的身影伫立在另一头，带着一贯的顺从，礼貌却又漠然。于是他抬起手，示意那些跟随他的侍从留在原地，然后径自朝着少年走去。

 

“你是来劝说我的吗，Leto？”图拉真再次重复了自己的问题。

Leto抬起头来看着他，湛蓝的双眼里反射出长期使用“香料”后所独有的鲜艳，却丝毫不显得妖媚。

 

“奥古斯都其实根本不需要我的预知能力吧。”Leto浅浅地笑着，语气里带着孩子般的淘气，却也在暗示着一个事实——皇帝信任自己的理念，远胜过信任一个靠“香料”解读未来的预言者，并同时回答了皇帝的问题。

 

是的，奥古斯都，我试图劝阻你，东征的胜利是诱人但短暂的，在您不断向波斯湾推进的军团背后，是一个四面受敌的帝国。

犹太、不列颠、北非的毛里塔尼亚还有多瑙河北岸的萨尔玛提亚都在伺机反抗，请收回您那总是眺望着大海彼方的目光。

……

 

但当然，他无法劝阻图拉真，这是无需预言者的能力就能够猜到的结局。一个年过不惑的王者最恐惧的无异于有一天意识到自己年事已高，而这种恐惧是20岁的年轻人所无法想象的。

 

Leto一个人走在回住处的路上。

罗马的喧嚣无处不在，残酷的战争和王国的毁灭成了老百姓们纵酒狂欢的由头。当政者只顾着吹嘘帝国的胜利，他们对已经逼近边关的敌人只字不提——已经被提上日程的萨尔马特战争被轻描淡写为一次普通的征讨，皇帝的养子哈德良将作为总司令参与。

 

“我刚刚还在想，谁是这次征讨萨尔马特人的总司令？结果您就出现了。”

 

预言者的话音刚落，一个贵族打扮的青年便出现在拐角处：“你的预知能力已经发展到这么精确的地步了么，Leto？”

 

Leto浅浅地笑着，礼貌地，制造着距离的笑容：“很久不见了，哈德良大人。您手上的戒指很漂亮，如果我没有记错的话，那是奥古斯都从先帝涅尔瓦那里继承的。在您率领着所有军团中最光荣的密涅瓦军团摧毁了达契亚都城的那个夜晚，他把这枚戒指赐予了您吗？”

一个问句，但实际上Leto却是在将早已了解的事实重述一遍。

 

这一略带鼓励的举动只是换来了哈德良的苦笑，作为图拉真的养子，他并没有可以高枕无忧的权利，那时的他甚至还不是皇帝的继承人，随时可能在宫廷的争斗中被排挤掉。

 

“请相信自己，哈德良大人。”Leto收敛了礼仪性的笑，认真却依旧有分寸地说。

“这是你作为‘预言者’的判断吗，Leto？”

“不。那不是的判断，信念的力量远胜过服了香料之后看到的画面，我们的命运都不是时间之轮上早已写好的结局。”

“这一点也不像是一个预言者会说的话。”

“哦，那么，我就是个差劲的预言者了吧，大人。”

 

时间之神Khronos的转轮周而复始地转动，过去发生的事，都在未来的某个位置有一个相应的结果。

但这不是20岁的Leto所相信的神话。

 

远处的斗兽场发出一阵震耳欲聋的欢呼，Leto和哈德良同时望向那个方向，眉头紧蹙。

“你还是不喜欢观看角斗吗？这成了很多人诟病你的把柄。”

“随便他们怎么说吧，哈德良大人，我憎恨这种罗马人的娱乐方式。”

“你也不喜欢酒宴。”

“我不喜欢酒宴，但那并不影响我对美酒的热爱。”

 

于是，喜欢美酒但不喜欢酒宴的Leto此时回到了自己的房间，仆人送上为他准备好的葡萄酒——不兑水的那种，这是他受图拉真影响养成的习惯。从15岁到现在，其实并不是一段很长的时间，但他觉得好像已经度过了几十年那么漫长难耐。

 

到底是否应该结束这一切，“香料”带来的幻象不会给予这位预言者任何答案，他只有一如既往地听从自己内心的声音。

 

拿起酒杯，雅典的预言者走进自己的书房去躲避这个似乎要无限制地疯狂下去的城市，点燃烛光之后，桌上的一封信引起了他的注意。

他的第一反应很警惕，但侍者向他保证，他离开的这段时间内没有人来过。带着半信半疑，他打开了信封，却吓得险些打落酒杯。

 

那是他自己发明的一套语言，也只有自己才会用。每每遇到无法释怀的事时，他都会用这种文字写下一段和自己的对话，而且为了避免不必要的麻烦，他每次写完都会立即烧掉，也许正是因为这样，一切的不安与烦躁也就随都在火焰中化为灰烬。

 

是谁发现他的秘密？是敌还是友？他的目的是什么？

 

信上只有一句话，这通常是他的不安和痛苦达到顶峰的时候才会做的事：他还是被害了，如果未来注定无法改变，那何必要让我在一切发生之前知晓？

 

 

那一刻时间之神Khronos的转轮似乎在某个点出现的裂痕，而那一点在未来所对应的结果，也因此被改变。

 

TBC

 

注释：

【1】达契亚，古代喀尔巴阡山脉和特兰西瓦尼亚地区的古王国，现罗马尼亚中部偏北和西部的地区。

【2】帕提亚，又名阿萨息斯王朝或安息帝国，是亚洲西部的伊朗高原地区古典时期的奴隶制王国。

【3】巴克特利西亚，中亚古代的地区名，位于现今的阿富汗北部。


	3. 第二章

他还是被杀害了。

所有的预言难道真的都是为了更加残酷地证明人类的力量不足以抵抗神灵？那么告诉我，为何还要让我这样的人出生在这世上？为何还要我知道这无法改变的结局？

 

******公元前44年3月，阿波罗尼亚地区*****

 

驻地的守卫们看到Leto骑着他那匹黝黑的牝马在山间狂奔的时候并没有觉得有什么奇怪，这位屋大维的参谋虽然不是战士，却是名出色的猎手，他在山间策马射猎的身影并不是什么值得奇怪的事。

 

但是没有人注意到，这一次的Leto与往常不太一样，他的黑马似乎在毫无目的地奔跑，用一种近乎于透支自己的速度，不为追上任何猎物，也并非在逃避什么追踪。

 

马是通灵性的动物，它们一旦认定了自己的主人，就会献上自己绝对的服从，哪怕是奔赴死亡也不会停下脚步。

他的爱驹对他的服从好比身体之于大脑，此时此刻，马儿似乎连他的绝望和自责都能够体会到。

……

 

公元前44年初，凯撒公开宣布远征帕提亚，以解救9年前那些因兵败而被俘的1万罗马士兵。政敌们趁机散播凯撒想要称帝的谣言——因为在罗马人信奉的女巫师的寓言里，只有帝王才能征服帕提亚。

 

年轻的预言者Leto在香料的幻想中看到了罗马每年举行的牧神节祭奠，执政官安东尼向观众席中央的凯撒献上了王冠。这明显是一个阴谋，在对帝制极度敏感的罗马公然做出这等暗示，根本是在对凯撒的敌人进行最危险的挑衅。

 

远在阿波罗尼亚的屋大维立即差人快马加鞭将预言带回罗马，然而就在消息到达之前的2天，凯撒在元老院会场被人杀害。

 

“预言的关键在于解读，Leto，香料给予你的仅仅是一个表象。”两年前凯撒找到他之后只召见了他一次，就将他介绍给了屋大维，但那天的画面却牢牢地印在Leto的记忆之中。

“对过去亦然。”这名永远在征途上的王者根本无意倚仗预知者的能力，“历史呈现给我们的永远只是对历史真相的各种解读——大部分只表现了胜利者的意图。

“总有一天，我们的所作所为也会被后人误传。”

 

那一天来得早过任何人预期，预言者的黑马登上山间的高地，低垂着头，发出悲伤的喑鸣。

……

 

Leto独自在营地外游荡了一整天才回去。

军中的气氛与他离开时截然不同，守卫的士兵见到他出现立即将他几乎是押着带到了主帅的帐中。

 

“Leto，你去哪里了？”阿格里帕着急地走过来将他拉进去。

“对不起，发生什么事情了？”Leto尽量掩饰着自己的沮丧，强打着精神来到议事的桌子前面。

屋大维正低着头，默默看着手中的一封信。

 

Leto隐约认得信封上的印，那是元老院的老议员皮索的印——凯撒遗孀卡尔普尼亚的父亲。

“你是对的，Leto。”屋大维将手中的信交给他，“凯撒在遗嘱中将我立为第一继承人。”

 

据皮索的信中说，凯撒早已拟好这份遗嘱，指定屋大维作为养子并给予他尤里乌斯•凯撒的家族，原件一直在密涅瓦神殿的女祭司手中保存。

 

“哦，天哪，你能想象安东尼和克吕巴特拉会有多失望吗？”

 

作为凯撒的左右手，安东尼一直对自己会成为凯撒继承人一事深信不疑。但凯撒其实很清楚他的为人和能力：毋庸置疑，在战争之中安东尼是良将，但和平年代，罗马需要的是另一种领导者。

 

“安东尼不会甘心将他窥视已久的位置让给你的。”Leto将信还给屋大维。

“事情已经过去这么久了，他在罗马一定早就已经有所行动。” 阿格里帕的眼神在询问着下一步的计划。

 

屋大维依然不露声色地沉思着，并没有被同伴们的情绪影响到。

半晌，他说：“我将在今晚决定是否回罗马。但是，阿格里帕，届时我们将不被允许带领军队归国，我们最好现在就开始安排营地的交接。”

 

Leto朝他点了点头，打算和转身离开的阿格里帕一起走出帐篷，却被屋大维留了下来。他以为是关于预言的事情，但屋大维只是出于朋友的关心问他昨天去了哪里。

 

“我很抱歉，屋大维，你失去的不只是一位长辈，更是最敬爱的父亲。我想我并没有立场让自己沉浸在无用的悲伤之中。”

“不，失去父亲的是整个罗马，而不只是我个人。”

 

是的，凯撒从任何意义上来讲都是罗马的国父。而弑父在古罗马是最大的犯罪，杀人者需要为他们的行为付出应有的代价。

 

“安东尼的使者在昨天来过了。”屋大维压低了声音，Leto有预感他将要说的事情似乎与他有关。

 

“他要求与我合作，不，准确的说是与你合作，Leto。”

“他要我为他预测些什么？”

“一个军官的行踪——Stelios Dias，第九军团第一大队的首席百夫长。据说在凯撒遇刺的消息传到军中之后他突然失踪，安东尼认为他与刺杀事件有关，但我认为这只是个幌子。”

 

第九军团是自高卢战役第一年（14年前）就跟随凯撒战斗的四大军团之。他们是凯撒亲手培养出来的“孩子”，曾历经过很多次残酷的战役，也是凯撒最信任的军团。

 

“那么多亲手杀死凯撒的人还在罗马南部的别墅中逍遥法外，安东尼居然还有闲情雅致去追踪一个仅仅是疑似帮凶的百夫长？”

屋大维听了，用眼神告诉Leto这也是他想说的：“很值得怀疑，不是吗？这个Stelios Dias从18岁开始就加入了第九西班牙军团，历经凯撒在高卢的讨伐以及与庞培的内战。4年前都拉斯战役，第九军团惨遭重创，第一大队下属6名百夫长中仅剩他一人幸存，也就是在那年他被晋升为该队的首席百夫长。”

“不像是安东尼会这么费劲心思想要调查的人。”

“是的，这更让我肯定了安东尼是在说谎。第九军团一定藏有他想要的东西。”

“而这样东西与凯撒的死有关。”

“也许凯撒死后他才有机会去利用那样东西。你觉得我应该怎么回复他，Leto？”

 

预言者显然还沉浸在第九军团的谜团之中，屋大维等了他一会儿，又重复了一遍他的问题。

 

“我们先答应与他合作，这不是与他公开对立的好时机。”

 

 

******公元前44年4月，罗马*****

 

四月中旬，罗马和整个意大利半岛的人们都在不安中躲过，此时据凯撒遇刺还不到一个月。刺杀者集团纷纷逃离罗马，埃及女王克吕巴特拉带着她和凯撒的私生子秘密乘船回国，而安东尼日复一日地为巩固自己的地位而积极筹备着。

夜晚的街道上少了醉酒的人们和招揽生意的妓女，富豪的宅邸之中不再传出里拉和铃鼓的奏乐声，阴森得如普鲁托的地底王国。

 

就在这种人人自危的气氛之中，屋大维出乎意料地回国了。他遵照国家法律规定并未带回军队，随行的只有阿格里帕和Leto等几名亲信。他刚刚抵达那不勒斯，听说了这一消息的凯撒派成员纷纷从罗马赶来，聚集在屋大维的身边。四月末，屋大维抵达罗马，开始了他继承“亡父”意志的生涯。

 

刺杀者集团眼见罗马再度成为凯撒拍得天下而终日惶恐不安，同年六月，参与行刺的主要成员集聚到了主谋之一布鲁图在罗马南部的拉努比奥别墅中。

 

******公元前44年6月，罗马南部*****

 

月亮苍白的脸紧贴在窗外，青白的色泽如死人的双眼，有罪在身的人终其一生都会被那目光折磨。

 

别墅远处有一片茂密的树林，夏日的郁郁葱葱在夜晚变成了野兽最好的潜伏之所。晚风吹过引动枝叶微微颤抖，黑暗中的人影却稳如磐石，远望上去甚至察觉不出是个在呼吸的生命体。

 

月亮从云层中探出她老去已久的脸，阴冷的白光照亮了那个穿着斗篷的猎人手中的匕首，他的手指随意地在刀刃上来回划过，温热赤红的生命之水还来不及沿着刀壁滑落，就被伤口中蜂拥而出的蠕动吞噬回饲主体内。

 

那些伤口中出生的的生命体像虫一般贪婪而盲目，吞噬血肉的速度快得好像什么都没有发生过。

 

脚步声在树林的另一端响起，毫不介意地向警惕的猎手传达着自己的存在。

“如果您知道安东尼的私人卫队就在不远处等候，伺机趁混战抓住‘血虫战士’的话，您还会贸然行刺布鲁图吗？”

 

猎手心中一惊，战士的本能使他迅速地进入备战的状态，尽管这位揭穿他身份和计划的来者此时正用一双不带一点威胁的蓝色大眼睛望着他。

 

“我为什么要相信你？”——猎手与大自然中的野兽无异，本质上都是难以被驯养的动物，多疑而敏感。

可来人似乎并不害怕这只野生的捕猎者，他既不走近，也不躲避，而是保持者双手背后的姿势，微微抬着头，戏谑地笑着，月光下他蓝色的双瞳显得异常诱人。

 

“因为，我是预知未来的人，而我所看见的未来之中，‘血虫战士’SteliosDias并没有落得阶下囚的结局，他的血液也没有成为安东尼夺权的利器。所以我才认为，您一定是听从了我的建议——Letoof Delphi，初次见面，请原谅我现在才报上姓名。”

 

叫做Stelios的猎手收起手中的武器，将斗篷的帽子摘下来，露出刀削般棱角分明的脸。

 

“那么，您有没有预知到自己会被安东尼的人跟踪呢？”

 

Leto这才注意到树林远处的声响，他一直以来好整以暇的姿态首度出现了难以掩饰的破裂。

 

猎手一边呼唤他的马儿一边朝他走来。

“您……您要做什么？”

“闭嘴！”

“啊！”

 

一匹和暗夜的黑暗融为一体的黑色骏马从远处跑来，猎手放弃了他一开始的目标，却顺手劫走了另一个猎物——屋大维的参谋，预言者Leto。

 

“放我下来！”

“可以，如果你想成被安东尼的追军抓到的话。”

“……”

 

被打横扔在马上的Leto乖乖地闭上了嘴，实际上，他只是想抱怨一下这个姿势有多么不舒服而已。

 

 

TBC

 

在斯巴达，婚礼都是新郎用抢的方式把新娘娶回家，不信的话去看普鲁塔克的《名人传》之来库古传。

Stelios小哥邪魅一笑：This is Spartan！


	4. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于设定的一点废话：在沙丘之中香料是一种令人上瘾的药物，偶尔大量的服用会使人产生幻象预知未来。记得在电视剧中有一个镜头是小王子被强迫喝下很多放了香料的。。。糊糊状液体|||，实在是，不太美观。所以我改成抽大烟了【也没优雅到哪去

圆周的运动是最为完美的轨迹，从古希腊开始，人们就相信地球是世界的中心，而太阳、月亮、行星和恒星都以圆周为轨道围绕着它转动，几大远古文明都以转动和圆周来计算和表现时间也并非只是巧合。

在收到那封神秘的信之前，Leto一直认为每个人的命运都在以同样的角速度沿着被规划好的轨迹进行，人与人之间的相遇会相互影响着彼此的轨迹。  
但他从未想象过，也许连时间之神的转轮也都并非独一无二的存在。

过去和未来的转轮，甚至有可能是同时在转动着，在两个不同的空间里，以一种人们还未能理解的方式互相影响。

 

*****公元前44年6月，罗马南部*****

“我们不能沿着回罗马的方向走，安东尼的人埋伏在我们的必经之路上。”  
“你说什么？大声点！”

Leto十分怀疑这个叫Stelios的家伙是故意听不见他说的话。  
他们现在坐在同一匹马上，两个人之间近得几乎没有任何空隙，更何况这个由罗马富人的度假别墅组成的镇子上几乎没有人，安静得能听到喘息的声音。

所以他一定是故意的，Leto虽然这样想着，但还是认命地扭过身子来，冲着Stelios的耳朵把刚才的话重复了一遍，颠簸之中他的鼻子一个没留神撞上了那个男人锋利得能劈开岩石的脸颊，引来一阵酸疼。

“这也是你看到的未来了？”第九军团的前军官被远处传来的声响吸引，“但恐怕他们不是惟一的威胁。”  
他突然抓住Leto的手，把缰绳放在了他的手中，然后还没等后者明白过来就跃下马去。

轻声的耳语依旧缠绕在他的耳边。  
你不该，也不必被卷入这一切……

 

*****公元106年，罗马*****

在一年前，Leto一直认为每个人的命运都在以同样的角速度沿着被规划好的轨迹进行，从未想过同一个人会有两个不同的运转轨迹，而现在摆满一整张桌子的信件却让他对自己一向的认知产生了怀疑。

第一封信是一年前在他的书房找到的，Leto记得那天他试图劝说图拉真皇帝对帕提亚出兵的决定，意料之中地失败了。  
信的内容只有这样一句话——他还是被害了，如果未来注定无法改变，那何必要让我在一切发生之前知晓？

收到这封信时Leto惊得吓出一身的冷汗，信里用的是他自己创造的语言，这世界上只有他一个人才能看得懂，而且字迹与他出奇地相似。  
之后的一年里他断断续续地在不同的地方找到类似的信件，两封信之间最短时相隔13天。

信里的内容和他平时写的日记很像，Leto有在晚上睡觉之前写点东西的习惯，但是为了避免引起不必要的麻烦，他从来都是写完就烧掉。

莫非在一个他无所探知的世界里，存在着另一个自己？

 

*****公元前44年6月，罗马南部***** 

Leto试图让Stelios的马停下，无奈这匹黑色的烈马似乎无意听从他的命令，倔强的脾气不知道是不是受了主人的影响。  
但是，越是难以驯服的马，往往越是会忠实于对自己认定了的主人。因为它们是最难以降服的生灵，同时也是勇猛的战士，义无返顾地执行命令是它们与生俱来的天性，早已融入了每一滴血液之中。

但我才不会输给你呢，Leto不服气地想，你的主人虽然是个出色的军人，但他未必能像我这样了解你的本性。  
他换成单手拉住缰绳并减轻力度，附身趴在马儿的颈项上，用另一只手轻轻抚摸着它那在狂奔中紧绷的肌肉，并在它耳边轻声安抚着。这是作为猎手的他与马接近的方式，是生灵之间最平等的交流，虽然彼此接纳并不是一个容易的过程，但这建立的是一种更加平衡的关系，是互相的信任，远胜过以武力取得的臣服。  
不知道跑出去了多远，马儿终于慢慢停下脚步，在原地不安地踩踏着，鼻孔中喷出热乎乎的气体。  
“乖孩子。”Leto抚摸着它的手变成了轻拍，“好了，现在，带我回去找你的主人吧。”

 

*****公元106年，罗马*****

Leto小心地将他这段时间里收到的神秘来信收藏好，然后打开另外一卷羊皮纸。

第九军团，最初由庞培组建，高卢战争时开始跟随凯撒，其后也参与了内战。  
有一种说法认为，第一个成功与“血虫”融合的战士就出自那个时期，但出于多种原因的考虑，用血虫改造军团的计划被凯撒叫停。

之后的历史证明凯撒当时的决定是正确的，他死后这个计划被第九军团私自重启，越来越多的人被改造为血虫战士，超乎寻常的战斗力在带来胜利的同时造就了这个军团今天的恃才傲物。

Leto依然记得皇帝得知第九军团违抗调遣时的表情。  
图拉真并非一个会轻易敌视手下的狭隘之人，但任何君主都不会对军团潜在的叛变掉以轻心，更何况是这样一个特殊的军团。

他隐隐有种预感，这个军团与帝国的决裂可能是他有生之年能够目睹的。

 

*****公元前44年6月，罗马南部***** 

等我，不要让我再晚一次，若我不能拯救别人于厄运之中，那作为预知者到底还有什么意义？  
Leto驾着刚刚被他驯服的烈马一路狂奔向镇上的小广场，那是他们被安东尼的手下追上的地方，若那里成为了Stelios的葬身之地，他将再也无法原谅自己。  
\----就像他明明预见到了凯撒的被刺，却依然眼睁睁地看着未来变成现实。

罗马的无冕之王在一个清晨倒在元老院的会场里，从他身上二十三道伤口中流出的血液经已凝固成毒蛇一样的死黑，了无生气地伏在大理石的地面上，永远地停止了爬行。

此刻的月光反射着太阳的光芒，同样照在预示着死亡的空寂之中，Leto已经听到了不远处广场上厮杀的声音，骨肉被利器刺穿，鲜血喷涌而出。

然后突然之间，一切声响嘎然而止。

预言者的心脏停止了挑动，他加紧催促着马儿，终于在一个拐弯之后看到了广场，那画面和他梦中的凯撒之死相重叠，无非是白昼被黑暗代替，刺杀者的匕首换成长剑。  
Leto看到遍地追杀者们的尸体，三个勉强还能站着的将Stelios围在了中间。

现在的一切都如他曾经预见到的画面一样，凯撒所中的二十三刀中几乎没有致命伤，鲜血映红了他湛蓝色的眼眸。

 

*****公元106年，罗马*****

香料的烟雾盘绕在房间里，被窗口洒进来的阳光照亮，一粒粒渺小的烟尘在空中缓慢地漂浮，每一个个体移动的轨迹看似毫无目的，但在Leto的眼中，它们的这种移动就是未来被描绘的过程。

古罗马最早使用香料的历史可以追溯到凯撒时代，这种珍贵的药品在德尔斐遗址附近被发现，相传如果是古希腊德尔斐祭司的后代，少量服用的话可以预知短期内的未来。

Leto有些走神，他的脑子里不断地在回想着那位“另一个自己”在信里提到的一些内容。  
其一是关于谋杀，但罗马历史上死于非命的皇帝并不在少数，仅从一起谋杀案很难推断出写信者的时代。  
其二就是第九军团和血虫的关系，这种谜一样的虫类产于不列颠的高地，它们寄生在人体内，能在宿主受伤时聚集在伤口附近，加速血肉的重新愈合。喀里多尼亚的原住民部落让血虫寄生在身强体壮的战士体内，制造了不惧怕刀剑的死士。  
罗马军团早在凯撒之前的苏拉时代就开始试验给奴隶体内植入血虫，但大多数的试验品无法承受而死，所以一直以来都不敢将血虫投入使用……

他就这样沉浸在了这一团迷雾一般的思绪之中，直到香料的烟雾中展现出了他最不愿看到的画面。

他一直以来最担忧的事情终于还是发生了。  
……

 

*****公元前44年6月，罗马南部***** 

围住Stelios的三个人纷纷倒下，在月光之下，Leto到底还是看到了他最害怕看见的画面。那人依然屹立在尸横遍野的战场中心，两把剑分别从前胸和后背插进了他的身体。

Leto坐下的马发出凄惨的嘶鸣，将他从马背上摔了下来。也正因为这样，Leto没有看到他背后有个敌人爬了起来，挥着刀向他砍来，待他发现之时，死亡的阴影已经笼罩了下来。

他闭上了眼睛，但却只听见了对方的惨叫声，一把从远处飞来的剑贯穿了那个士兵的喉咙。

“抱歉，我的动作变慢了。”被重伤的男人将没入胸腔的剑拔出来，“一旦知道了伤口不会致命，躲避也似乎变成了不必要的事。”【1】

 

*****公元106年，罗马*****

 

“Leto？快进来，你等多久了？”  
皇后的侍女朝他行礼，将他引进屋内。

普洛提娜向他伸出手，让他坐在自己旁边。  
Leto却不似平时，有些犹豫地咬着自己的下嘴唇，这个下意识的动作是他紧张时最爱做的，而以皇后对他的熟悉程度，这很容易被看出来。

“你有心事，Leto。”

普洛提娜是当年这个雅典少年初来乍到时在宫廷之中惟一可以信任的人，她是罗马历史上当之无愧的贤后，聪慧且低调，甚至有人认为聊起哲学和历史来，图拉真本人都不是她的对手。

Leto赶快做出轻松的表情，但他仍然不知道是否应该把自己的决定告诉普洛提娜。

女性的直觉一向是一种无法解释的能力，仅凭着Leto的几个表情，普洛提娜就已经大概猜出了一大半，但她反而没有继续这个话题的意思，而是站起身，吩咐侍女去准备出行。

“来吧，Leto，你正好可以陪我去见一个老朋友。”

 

*****公元前44年6月，罗马南部***** 

镇子上联络点的负责人打开门的时候吓了一跳，Leto扶着一个陌生人出现在门口，表情很尴尬地示意他什么都别问。

“您是否需要我……通知……”  
“不用，谢谢，我们只在这里待一晚。”

直到进了房间点亮烛火坐定，Leto才有机会看清这个叫做Stelios的男人到底长得什么样子。那月光之下棱角分明的脸被不知道是敌人的还是自己的血液染红，他的身上除了两处致命的刀伤之外还有很多处已经几乎愈合了的伤口。Leto惊异于男人的生命力，方才其实一直在担心，以他这样的伤势会不会就这样死在半路。而现在那个人静静地躺在床上，看不出任何痛苦的表情，呼吸平稳得好像只是在浅睡，只有伤口中上下翻动的红色让人看得触目惊心。

那些一条条红色的血虫，远看过去好像是有一双无形的手在用红色的针和线迅速地缝着宿主的伤口。Leto忍不住好奇地轻声走近Stelios，在他的床边坐下，近距离地看清了那些伤口时却忍不住发出了倒吸冷气的声音。被千万条血虫啃噬是怎样一种痛苦，而面前这个男人似乎早已习惯。

“如果我是你，我不会强迫自己盯着这么令人不适的画面。”假寐的男人很明显是听出了Leto内心的惊恐，“小王子殿下。”  
Leto一下子就被他语气里的戏谑激怒了，他最厌恶的就是别人因为他的外表过于年轻而将他当做涉世不深的少年。  
“你有什么值得我害怕的？！”他说着站起身去桌上拿绷带，却不知道身后的男人正在暗笑他这一赌气的举动。

“为什么要冒险？”Stelios把后半句咽了回去，为什么要冒险来阻止我？  
“别那么多问题，Stelios大人，您现在是逃兵，不如换我来问你。”Leto没有理会男人，并且他拒绝承认自己其实是不知道答案的。  
“哦，好啊，您想知道些什么呢，殿下？”

Leto尽力不去理会对方那惹人生气的语调，拿着绷带回到床边坐下：“不如告诉我，你为什么会被改造成这副躯体吧。”  
然后他满意地看到了伤者被戳中软肋的表情。

但这份得意没能持续太久，躺在床上的人再次露出他那种招人嫉恨的笑容：“如果我拒绝回答的话，殿下会对我用刑么？”  
Leto今年18岁，还没怎么见过这么无耻的人。

“我将很乐意对您用刑，Stelios大人，所以别太随便许愿。”

男人突然将Leto拉到床上，然后一个翻身将他压在了身下。  
“那么，比如呢？”  
这一切发生得太突然，Stelios身上浓重的血腥味扑面而来。但奇怪的是，Leto反而有种早已预料到的感觉，他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，近到心跳都好像已经不分彼此。  
Leto的呼吸有些紊乱，他知道Stelios的唇在接近，而他自己竟然也在无意识地回应着。

就在一切即将失控的前一刻，一阵敲门声惊醒了两人。  
“Leto大人，水和食物给您准备好了。”  
他很清楚地听到了Stelios喉咙中的闷吼，忍着笑推开他，起身去开门，然后给他们两人各自倒了杯水。

一封信从食物的袋子里滑了出来，Leto将它捡起，疑惑地打开信封，却意外地发现了有人用他自己发明的文字写了一篇没有收件人的信。

如果我继续留在这里，恐怕会给奥古斯都和哈德良大人带来麻烦。  
但其实这并不是我离开的真正理由。

谁是哈德良？又是谁，竟然能够用只有他一人才能看懂的文字写一封信给他？

 

*****公元106年，罗马*****

“你不能因为不喜欢观看角斗就对所有的角斗士有偏见，Leto。"普洛提娜在下车的时候说。  
他已经不记得他们的话题是什么时候扯到了角斗士上面，但介于他想说的话题更加难以启齿，眼下能做的，似乎也就只有陪着她去看那个他从未听说过的老朋友。  
“我并没有偏见，我只是厌恶所谓的明星角斗士，那些无谓的杀戮带来的胜利究竟有多么值得夸耀？！”  
“哦，那你的观点很快就要被改变了。”  
“那我也太失职了吧，我怎么没有预见到这一天呢？”  
“Leto，每个人的生命中都需要点惊喜，即便你是一个预言者。”

这种惊喜对与一个能够预见未来的人来讲的确不多见，但Leto在见到那位老人的第一眼时，就已经明白了皇后的意思。

若不是普洛提娜曾告诉过他，Leto完全想象不出这位慈祥谦逊的老者就是当年风靡一时的明星角斗士Dias。  
“我的这位小朋友是个希腊人，对与他来说，只有古代的运动会才是人类为众神献上的表演，创造出角斗这种娱乐的罗马人只是暴露了自己的残忍本性。”  
“普洛提娜！老天，你怎么……”Leto尴尬得想立即消失，“我并不是对所有的罗马人，或是所有的角斗士都有这种偏见！”

而这位老人并不介意，他笑得像个慈爱的祖父：“你是对的，年轻人。我的人生并没有选择，也许惟一能弥补的就是让我的儿子能远离这种生活。”  
“Quintus？他还好吗？”皇后问道。  
“他在军团里表现得不错，上个月我收到他的信，说他即将被调往北方的边境。” 一提起自己的儿子，老人立刻掩饰不住内心的自豪。  
“那不是个轻松的任务。” 大不列颠高地的边境是条件最艰苦的地方。  
“是的，但是倾尽自己所能去完成任务是一个士兵最基本的职责，我希望自己教给他的不只是战斗的技巧而已。我的一生都是在为罗马人残忍的嗜好而战，这已经是无法改变的事情，如果Quintus能够为一个更加高尚的信仰而战，我想我面对审判的那天来临时，可能也就能轻松些。”  
“他一定可以。”Leto被老人的话感染，情不自禁地说。  
“Leto是个预言家，Dias先生，他对未来的预测从未出过错。”

直到他们离开老Dias的住处时Leto才重新想起他的决定，但皇后总是那个主动引导话题的人。  
“你决定离开了，Leto。”普洛提娜没有用目光逼视他，只是静静地等待他的回答。  
“如果我继续留在这里，恐怕会给奥古斯都和哈德良大人带来麻烦。”  
“哈德良的政敌不是第一次诬陷他与奥古斯都的情人有染，未来即便真的再出现这类谣言，你也不用担心会有什么影响。”  
Leto沉默。  
“所以，这并不是你想要离开的最主要原因吧？”  
又一阵的沉默过后，图拉真的皇后放弃了刨根问底，她对这个15岁就离开故乡被囚在宫廷的少年的爱护甚至胜过自己的养子哈德良。  
“告诉我你想去哪里？”  
Leto抬起眼，明亮的蓝色之中透露着坚定。  
“我要去北方，不列颠的高地。”

TBC

【1】《无限之住人》中的经典台词，有关血虫的设定也参考了这部漫画里的血仙虫。


	5. 第四章

*****公元107年，不列颠边境，罗马要塞*****

Quintus接到他父亲死讯的时候，冬天如死神般如约而至，寒冷的风雪毫不留情地侵袭着他们所驻扎的要塞。军营中弥漫着被寒冬征服的惨淡，仿佛他们的敌人并不是北方的蛮族，而是自己内心，战斗下去也仅仅是为了一个注定会被逐渐消磨殆尽的希望。

 

“一个坏消息，和一个好消息，Quintus Dias。你愿意先听哪一个？”

站在总指挥官面前的士兵听到长官的问话，不解地蹙了蹙眉，不安随着他额头的皱纹浮现。他还很年轻，但时间之神Khronos在他的脸上早已留下了残忍的痕迹。

“如您所愿。”Quintus服从地底下头去，以一个军人无懈可击的站姿。

 

指挥官拿出了一封信，信封上的字迹已经让他做好了最坏的心理准备。

“你的父亲在一个月前去世了，普洛提娜大人让我告诉你，他走得很平静。”

Quintus低下头去，恭敬地接过信封，没有让自己显露出一点破碎。

 

“而好消息是，你被提拔为我们第九军团驻边境第一分队的百人队长。如果在10年前，也许你未必有机会这么快得到晋升。要记得感谢你的战友，Quintus，你不仅拥有合格的能力，而且在士兵中的口碑是最好的。我们的奥古斯都图拉真，比他的任何一位前任都更了解百夫长在军团中的重要性。”

***

 

同一个人在不同的时代会有截然不同的命运，但同样的是，时间之神从不等待任何人，出生与死亡的进程毫不留情地随着命运之神的纺线逐步展开。

 

Quintus独自站在瞭望台上，这样寒冷而阴雨连绵的清晨在边塞再普通不过，然而他却是第一次如此平静地眺望遥远的北方。个人的得与失来得太过突然，他竟也觉得自己需要时间来接受。没有关系，时间在这个被罗马遗忘的地方从来都不是值得珍惜的东西。

他与父亲之间的感情远比大多数的父子要深厚很多，父亲对他的教导一直以来都是他行事的准则，而支撑他在每一次战斗——与敌人或与自己的内心——中坚持下去的动力，也是成为一个能让父亲骄傲的儿子。

“你一直是我的骄傲，Quintus，但你永远都无法理解我的人生。”

 

Quintus曾经以为，总有一天他可以完全了解父亲，能回到他身边，听他讲述他作为角斗士传奇的一生，并向他证明自己不曾愧为他的儿子。

而时间之神从不等待任何人，父亲的人生已经成为葬礼之火熄灭之后的灰烬，再无从寻起。而他自己的人生，却注定在这一片黯淡不见天日的迷雾之中默默被吞噬。

 

远处的动静就是在这时引起了他的注意，有人越过了边境，正在策马奔向高地的方向，

附近村镇的居民从来不会无故越过边境，罗马的要塞像珍珠项链一样铺洒在不列颠高地的边缘，虽然整体来说防守相当严密，但两个边塞之间仍然需要用烽火的信号来联络。

当Quintus发现有一队疑似喀里多尼亚人的骑手正在朝那人的方向追去的时候，他毫不犹豫地拿起武器，在没有通报长官的情况下擅自跑出了边塞。

这可以算是他人生中第一次违背身为士兵的职责，在他被提拔为百夫长的第二天。他本以为是那天之前发生的变故给了他突如其来的冲动，但他错了，内心会不自觉地向往和追寻的目的永远都存在于未来。

***

 

Leto躲开向他连续射来的两只箭之后顺势回过身拉开弓，一次射出两支箭，准确地射穿了最近的两个喀里多尼亚人的喉咙。但是经过长途跋涉之后，他的马渐渐跑不动了，越是深入丛林就越是难以驾驭。

太阳渐渐被纵横交错的树枝蒙蔽了双眼，林间的雾气越来越浓，稍一不注意就会被陷入这个与时间同龄的陷阱。

随着一声惨烈的嘶鸣，他身下的马被射中了后腿，终于跌倒在地上，把他狠狠地甩了出去。

 

他预料到了这一刻，但猛烈的撞击还是让他失去了意识，待他再次睁开眼时，原本被他甩在后面的三个喀里多尼亚人已经追了上来，个个拔出近身战的武器。Leto虽然早已开启了长弓两端的利刃，但此刻也被逼得措手不及。

等等，为什么只有三个追了上来？他记得刚才有整整一打的喀里多尼亚人追在他身后。

预言者突然明白了其中的原因，未来正顺着他所预见到的画面演变着，于是他露出了让人捉摸不透的笑容，站在最后面的喀里多尼亚人还没能明白这个笑容的含义，便惨叫着倒在了地上。

 

一位罗马士兵穿着的男人拔出插在死者身上的剑，随即便与剩下的那两个拼杀起来。Leto一动不动地注视着来者，看着他矫健的身姿和坚毅的眼神，纵使这个画面已经在预言中被他反复看了无数遍，此刻身处现实之中，他还是忍不住盯着这个叫做Quintus Dias的男人。

他未来的爱人。

 

***

 

女孩子们在爱神神庙中祈祷，内心偷偷地渴望得到关于爱情的启示，而她们又何尝知道，爱情的美好恰恰就在于它的不可预测，在于被突如其来的爱神之箭射中的那一瞬间，而如果这一切早已被知晓，你会觉得自己像是舞台上的演员，早已将剧本烂熟于心，进而怀疑这场感情莫非根本就是你一个人计划的局。

至少我是这样相信的，能被计划的感情不是真正的爱情，这就是为什么我们身为预言者，注定无法享受正常人的人生。

 

这也许就是原因了——所以，当我未来的爱人在一个被安排好的故事中拯救我于异族人的刀剑之下，然后朝我走来并关切地伸出手时，我拒绝地退缩了。

命运是种诅咒，我们希腊人认为众神的礼物从来都是不怀好意的，不是吗？Leto，你就像是150年前的我，无论你是我的前生也好，是我在另一个世界里的存在也罢，我的怯懦你可以明白吗？

***

 

*****公元前44年，罗马南部*****

 

亲爱的Leto，生活在150年后的Leto，这样称呼你使这封信变得好像是自言自语。

我似乎并不能收到你所有的来信，也许我们两人之间不仅存在着时间的差距，不知道你是否也和我一样，所以我在每封信上都属上了日期。

 

在上一封信(也许不是最后一封)里你讲到了爱情不是么？你说你拒绝地退缩了，并认为自己的退缩是因为怯懦。我从来不认为一个人能够完全地体会别人的想法，但我相信在对“命运”的看法上，同是预言者的我们会有更多的相似之处。

你的退缩并非因为怯懦，而是出于本能，一种不由自主地反抗既定命运的本能——越是知晓未来的人就越是不甘心服从命运的安排。

我说得对吗？

***

 

Leto将手中的笔放下，迅速站起来并转身，笔被换成了一把匕首，稳稳地贴在了来者的脸颊上。

“Stelios大人，您应该知道，我是个能预见未来的人，所以偷袭不是个好主意。”

被他用匕首抵住脸的人听了反而露出了可以称之为淫荡的笑容，他用手握住了Leto的手腕：“那么您应该知道我接下来想对您做的事，小王子殿下。”

“知道，没什么能给我惊喜，军官先生。”他依旧没有移开手中的匕首，却用另一只手去握住了军官的右手，主动将其引向对方潜意识中渴求的隐秘之处。

 

“你确定知道自己在干什么吗，Leto大人？”Stelios的呼吸变得有些急躁，他低下头去贴近那把抵在他脸颊上的匕首，像贴近爱人的手掌般虔诚，匕首的刀锋立即在他脸上留下一条鲜艳的切口。

血虫追踪着他的血液纷纷涌出，珍贵的赤色液体缓慢滑下，却还不及这些寄生虫爬动得快，很快就被重新吸食光了。

Leto看得有些入神，他松开手中的匕首，温柔地将一条找不到方向的小虫子轻轻推回它宿主的伤口，然后放心地看着它开始在那条切口两边穿梭。

 

Stelios的手有些颤抖，他甚至有些害怕直视预言者如孩童般纯粹的湛蓝色双瞳，而对方却在用一种无所畏惧的姿势与他靠近——与一个血液中流淌着千万条恶魔的人。

“告诉我你看到了什么，在未来。”

Leto没有回答这个问题，他只是微微笑了笑，好像找回了些意识似的，然后闭上眼，接受了预料之中的亲吻。

 

这并不完全是我所预见到的。

——当他的身体被军官有力的双手锁住的时候，这个想法突然冒了出来。

我们之所以相信众神的赐予是不怀好意的，是因为预见的能力让我们看到的大多是无力改变的悲剧，久而久之，我们就连任何光明的未来都不愿去相信。

 

接受亲吻的人随即被推上了身后的书桌，桌上的烛台和纸笔被纷纷撞翻在地，瞬间点燃了一片灼热的欲望，疯狂摇曳着的火光映射在深陷火海的两人身上，而他们任由自己的身心接受烈焰的审判。

 

一场早已被预见到的感情并非毫无乐趣可言，Leto，爱情的美好的确在于被突如其来的爱神之箭射中，但另一种更加漫长而令人颤抖的过程，是亲眼目睹着命中之箭在火焰上点燃，然后被架上拉满的弓射向自己的心脏。

敌人并不存在，你需要对抗的仅仅是自己内心的恐惧。

他坦然地交出自己的灵魂去拥抱那带着火焰而来的箭矢，像拥抱一场死亡，在没有流血和厮杀的战场上。

***

 

“为什么要主动被改造成这样的身体？”

Stelios将身体完全没入浴池的热水之中，方才与他忘我缠绵的那个预言者此时正趴在他的怀里——畅快淋漓的欢爱使肉体的分离变成一件艰难的事，他们彼此都在下意识地延长浸泡在浴池之中的时间。问话的人伸出手，慵懒地抚摸着“这样的身体”上那一道道骇人的伤疤。

“为什么不？获得近乎于不死的身体，难道不是所有士兵梦寐以求的吗？”

 

敷衍的回答，Leto感到有点失落，肉体的亲近给人以错觉，以为两个人的心也在互相渴求着靠近。他挣脱Stelios的怀抱，从水里站起来离开，完全不顾及身后的人在以一种怎样的目光追随着他的背影。

 

为什么要被改造成这样的躯体？

 

这是一个被埋藏了太久的问题，久到Stelios以为自己早已忘记。

也许是从13年前的那场苦战开始，凯撒亲自上阵鼓舞腹背受敌的第九军团，拔剑高呼每一个百人队长的名字。那时他才刚刚加入军团，跟随着远征军的脚步来到高卢，还并不知道这场战役会给后世留下一段怎样的传奇。

 

他拒绝去回忆那之后发生的事情，回忆让人变得懦弱，命运曾慷慨地赐予他信仰，然后又残忍地将这份信仰从他生命中夺走，让他失去双眼，从此只能生存在黑暗之中。

回忆的确让人变得懦弱，Stelios将刚刚的思绪赶出脑袋，起身回到房间。

 

他以为Leto会很快睡下，但却发现他房间的灯还亮着，正在犹豫着是否要敲门进去时，虚掩着的房门突然被打开。

预言者手握着一封信，表情中混着紧张和兴奋。

 

“这是什么？你所说的‘来自未来的信’。”

“是的，想不想干点比复仇更有意义的事，首席百夫长先生？”

“什么意思？”

“比如，拯救未来的第九军团。”

 

我该相信这个疯狂的预言家吗？Stelios的疑惑只持续了一个心跳的时间，便在Leto热切的眼神之下消失得无影无踪。

 

TBC


	6. 第五章

亲爱的Leto，我习惯了称呼你为150年前的我，尽管现在你我之间的差距已经不是150年了。

我的太阳升起了12次之后才等来你的日出，从第一次收到你的信到今天，我的世界已经经历了5年，而凯撒的遇刺不过距离你5个月的时间，8月的艳阳也无法驱散仇恨的阴影。

Khronos的转轮一定是在代表我们的那个点上产生了断裂，才令我们的命运交织在一起。而这个断裂必然有它存在的意义，因为你可以借此从我的眼中看到未来，而我亦能够借你之手改变过去。

也许命运是可以改变的。

*****公元110年，喀里多尼亚(今不列颠苏格兰地区)*****

“你在干什么呢，Leto？”金发的女巫提着刚刚煮好的一碗兔肉汤来到帐篷后面的空地上。

“我在计算日期，艾莉安娜。哦，天哪，好香！”

女巫笑着把碗递给蓝眼睛的年轻人，她脸颊的伤疤随着微笑弯成了一条曲线，时刻提醒着别人她被自己的族人诅咒并流放的命运。

Leto是在半年前遇到艾莉安娜的，她原本是皮克特人的女巫，被流放后独自居住在一个远离族人的河边，却很慷慨地给予了这个罗马来的年轻人她所能提供的帮助，包括有帐篷遮盖的床，和煮熟了的野生动物。而作为回报，Leto承担了为艾莉安娜打猎的任务。

“这是黄道转轮吗？”女巫精通罗马人的语言，有时甚至可以和Leto用希腊语交谈。

“是的，你看，这是过去和未来的关系。”Leto把碗里的汤一饮而尽，向后退去，让艾莉安娜看他画在地面的符号。

“为什么有两个转轮？而且，它们转动的速度相差这么多。”

“12倍。”

“什么？”

“我们的时间是他们的12倍。右边的转轮代表我们的时间，而左边则代表过去，我们的转轮转动一周之后，他们才转过1/12的圆。”

“所以你能准确地计算出两个转轮的断裂点在哪一天重合？”

“是的，每13天一次，我将在明天给他写信。”Leto指着最近处的两个转轮，“而现在，我要继续我的计划了。”

女巫并没有表现出鼓励的意思，相反，她担忧地把Leto带回帐篷，劝说他吃完饭再动身。

“怎么了，艾莉安娜？你有心事么？”Leto察觉到了她的担忧。

艾莉安娜没有直接回答他，像是在下定决心去谈论一件一直不想回忆的往事，然后伸出手将挡在左边脸颊的头发撩起，清楚地露出了整条伤疤。

“我从未提过自己为什么被流放，Leto，但我有必要提醒你，这道伤疤是我曾经暗地调查血虫的代价，如果我不是女巫的话，我早就已经是被杀而不是仅仅被流放了。”

Leto停下了进食，手中的木勺子有一搭没一搭地戳着碗里的饭。

他明白了艾莉安娜的意思，血虫是皮克特人的圣物，坐拥血虫巢穴这件事更是他们抵抗罗马帝国最有力的武器。他的行动一旦失败，身为罗马人的他，结局必定比艾莉安娜要糟糕得多。他会被以最残忍的手段折磨至死，然后他的尸体会被剁成无数块残片，每一片上都被打上诅咒的印记。

“为什么你要这样冒险，Leto？如果我没有猜错的话，你原本的生活从来不用为一日三餐和温暖的床榻而烦恼，不用整日在山林间面对险恶的自然和随时出现的野兽，更别提要躲避皮克特人的追击。如果你是为了罗马而一心要毁灭血虫，我并不认为你值得这样做。”

Leto听完抬起头，展现出一个浅笑。显然，比起暗箭四伏的宫廷，他情愿游走于看似危险的丛林。

“我为了一个梦，艾莉安娜，这听起来荒谬至极，但是预言者的存在本身就荒谬至极不是么？”

*****公元110年，英屈-图斯-伊尔，边境最北部要塞*****

Quintus记得那是一个寒冷的夜晚，英屈-图斯-伊尔最典型的夜晚，要塞的大门缓缓打开，巡逻队的骑兵无精打采地列队出发去夜巡。

这是他驻扎边境的第4个年头，这个如冥府般死气沉沉的寒冷要塞，待得越久，就越觉得自己已经遗忘了那个有阳光的世界，寒冷的湿气渐渐侵入骨髓，连雨滴都借北风之力变得有如箭矢般锋利，滴滴蜇人。

也许连这片土地本身都在希冀着他们死去，腐蹄疫和冻疮夺走了很多战士的生命，这些依仗着血虫抵御了多少刀剑伤害的“不死之身”如今也在疾病面前屈膝臣服。

“百夫长Dias，在这种天气里站岗可真要命。”

Quintus并没有因为这个可有可无的话题移开望向北方的目光：“今晚不是我负责，但是你知道，皮克特人最擅长在黑暗中突袭。”

“可不是，这群野狼从来不敢做出任何正面的攻击，一轮又一轮的夜袭只是为了拖垮我们。”

Quintus没有立即接话，任由着身后的同僚发表着他对这场战争的看法。

他又何尝不知道这些。

“你必须了解你的敌人，了解他们甚至胜过了解自己。”——曾经是角斗士的父亲深谙战斗的本质。皮克特人新的首领高拉肯比他的前任们更加热衷于派遣他们的血虫战士前往边境游击，他们只发挥自己的长处，而罗马的军团却被动地将自己的软肋展现在对手面前，走形式地在每个晚上派出巡逻队，然后在每个黎明默默地清点损失，掩埋死者。

“我们的战术从根本上就有问题。”同僚还在继续着他对要塞最高指挥官的诟病。

“做好我们自己的吧，兄弟。”Quintus无意发表任何逾越身份的言论，“除此之外我们别无选择。”

“好吧，服从是种美德，Dias，你总是这样。”

服从是作为士兵最基本的职责，Quintus从未怀疑过这个几乎是与生俱来的信念，它远比那些血虫更早地被深埋在了他的血液里。

直到有一天他遇到了Leto。

多年后他回忆起这个寒冷的夜晚——英屈-图斯-伊尔的要塞被彻底摧毁的夜晚，以及之后的一系列遭遇，才发现Leto不仅改变了他的命运，更是借他之手改变了更多他们无法预料的结局。

*****公元前44年8月，加里亚-阿基塔尼亚省*****

亲爱的Leto，150年以后的我，

三个月前接到你的信之后，Stelios就和我一起出发前往喀里多尼亚。我原本以为他不会为了一封“来自未来的信”而放弃对暗杀集团的复仇，毕竟“来自未来”听起来荒谬至极。但他没有反对与我同行，也许是第九军团的未来让他动了心，也许他自凯撒被刺之后，根本就是陷入了毫无目标的仇恨之中，他急于找到一个新的方向。

世人总以为预言者可以为他们指明方向，Stelios也一样，但只有我们自己知道这是一种严重的误解。预言的关键在于解读，更何况，我们所能看见的未来其实都只是断章，完整的画卷仅仅掌握在命运女神之母阿南刻的手中。

原谅我的悲观，从某种程度上讲我与Stelios同样迷茫，凯撒的死让整个帝国陷入恐慌，而我身为预言者却没能阻止这一切。我们能看到哪些未来，在何时能看到，其实也都是命运本身决定的，所以我们归根结底也是不能逃脱命运的。

你说时间转轮上的裂痕有它存在的意义，我希望自己能相信。希望是寒冬之夜微黯的火，但如果没有希望的话，我们就只能被沦为茫茫大海之中永远不能抵岸的航船，那是比葬身海底更加可怕的事，因为故乡的港湾虽然遥远，她的方向却能给予你与风暴抗衡的勇气。

……

*****公元110年，喀里多尼亚部落*****

Leto觉得自己已经晚了。

他策马狂奔在前往英屈-图斯-伊尔的路上，另一个Leto在信里所说的话此时此刻如塞壬的歌声般萦绕在他的周围。

\- 我们所能看见的未来其实都只是断章，完整的画卷仅仅掌握在命运女神之母阿南刻的手中。

\- 所有的预言难道真的都是为了更加残酷地证明人类的力量不足以抵抗神灵？那么告诉我，为何还要让我这样的人出生在这世上？为何还要我知道这无法改变的结局？

\- 原谅我的悲观，我们能看到哪些未来，在何时能看到，其实也都是命运本身决定的，所以我们归根结底也是不能逃脱命运的。

不！

他在脑海中大声地嘶吼，我不相信，即便我在香料的烟雾之中看到皮克特人的长矛贯穿了一个个罗马士兵的咽喉，即便我看到军团战士的头颅在血虫尚未能够发挥作用时便被砍至地面，即便我看到要塞一片火海，最终化为焦黑的灰烬，我也不相信他会就此死去。

Leto走在横尸遍野的要塞之中，皮克特人显然并没有离开太久，他预见到这一切还只是一天之前的事情，而现在香料中的画面已经成为了现实。

马儿能察觉出主人的悲痛，怯生生地用自己的鼻子蹭着Leto的脸。

不，他在心中默念，我不相信这一切就是结局，因为……

因为我曾经看到过未来。

我看到过，他的手抚过我的面庞，滚烫的火焰顿时烧穿了心房，比一百道闪电更加耀眼的光芒从此取代了这个世界的模样。

我听见他曾对我说——

我的剑只服从于你的头脑，Leto，它对你的忠诚远胜过你自己的心。

Leto抬起手抚摸着马儿的脖颈，轻柔地对它说：“原谅我即将带你深入恶魔的巢穴，你会为我而战么？”

***

“拿着，我的孩子。”

少年接过父亲递过来的匕首，有些胆怯地慢慢走到俘虏的面前。

这是每一个注定成为战士的皮克特少年必须要经历的仪式，他们用罗马俘虏的鲜血来给自己的武器开刃，然后跟随父辈的脚步走上战场。

战俘的双臂被铁链锁在石柱上，一双浅绿色的眼瞳带着怜悯的色泽望着朝他走来的少年。两个身形彪悍的皮克特战士将他死死按住，以防他在刺激之下伤害到首领的儿子，虽然，那个孩子才是真正手持凶器的人。

刀刃划过血肉之躯的触感对一个还未成年的孩子来讲是残忍的，更别提那些随着鲜血蜂拥而出的血虫，而最让孩子颤抖不已的，还是战俘那双被火光染红的双瞳。

“还不够。”孩子的父亲——皮克特人的首领高拉肯突然走上前去，握住孩子持匕首的双手，“他是偷取我们血虫的盗贼，没那么容易死掉。”

说着不等孩子准备好，高拉肯便代替孩子将匕首猛地刺穿了俘虏的左肩，牢牢地顶入他身后的石柱上。孩子的身体被紧紧压在他的敌人身上，近距离地接触并杀死敌人在战场上是最基本的能力，但第一次经历这些的孩子惊恐地尖叫出声，奋力地挣扎起来。

“从明天开始你可以参战了。”皮克特的首领冷漠地松开手，“留着这个俘虏。”

***

Leto记得，哈德良曾说过那些被蛮族俘虏的朋友，在达西亚的战役中。有一个拖着血淋淋的双腿爬回营地，模样已经面目全非，哈德良说，那天之后，他再也没能回想起那个朋友的模样。

我得停止这些无谓的自我恐吓，Leto想，现在，立刻！

他在距离皮克特部落还很远的地方放弃了骑马，夜已经深了，躲开守卫没有花费太多的时间，但Quintus被钉在石柱上的画面让他差点忘记了要怎样行动。百夫长的银色铠甲已经被剥下，那人赤裸的上身布满骇人的伤口，最长的从右肩一直蔓延到左腹，从远处都能看到他左肩上的血洞里有红色的线条在蠕动。

Leto闭上眼深呼吸，等巡逻的皮克特人离去之后便迅速起身向Quintus跑去。

***

看到他第一眼的时候我认为他必死无疑——如果他的血液中没有血虫的话，而深陷皮克特人的部落最深处，我更是认为我们两个都必死无疑。锁链上的铐环连撬了三次都失败了，远处传来马蹄声和皮科特人的叫喊，我慌乱到连自己都无法分辨到底是幻觉还是现实。

这时我听到了他的声音，那声音一直在我的记忆里，自从4年前一直到现在，甚至是更早。

他费力地贴近，在我的耳边轻轻说快走，温热的呼吸和血液打在我的脸上，我忍不住靠近他的身体，和他紧紧贴在一起。

“我不会独自一人走的，Quintus。而且相信我，我们一定能逃出去。”

说真的，我说出这话的时候连自己都不相信，但既然香料的预言中说我和他会发生……那样的事，那么起码证明我们的死期不是今天。

铐着Quintus双手的铁环”啪“地一声开了，我扶起他倒向我的身体，赶在下一班巡逻的皮克特人出现前离开了这个噩梦般的夜晚。

***

皮克特人被Leto引入了歧途，他们沿着血的味道一路跟来，只顾着追寻浓重的血腥味，结果追到了丛林的边缘，与一队巡逻中的罗马骑兵狭路相逢。

“真的很抱歉，不过，只好麻烦你们了。”Leto在确认两伙人已经开始厮杀之后调转马头，带着重伤的Quintus回到艾莉安娜的住处。

这时天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，帐篷里没有人，女主人不知道去了哪里。

Leto把伤者安顿在他借住时睡的那张垫子上，匆匆查看了一下伤口，便准备起身出去销毁沿路留下的痕迹。皮克特人是天生的猎手，任何蛛丝马迹都是潜在的危险。

人的身体就像是个盛满红色血液的容器，若骨肉不曾被伤害，根本难以想象会有那么大量的鲜血流出身体，背离生命而去。以血液为食的血虫盲从地追随着涌出，它们其中真正能再次回到宿主身体里的其实很少，大多数的结局都是被跌落体外最终干涸而死。

Leto将自己的佩剑放在了百夫长的手边，站起身，却又再次俯下身去，把昏迷中的人那紧握的手打开，将剑放置其中。

他的手依然温暖。

We will meet again. 我明知众神设下陷阱，却依然愿为一个希望渺茫的改变而前行。

***

Quintus觉得自己正走在丛林之中，他走了很久，但是似乎永远都在原地打着转，参天大树张开繁茂的枝叶，将太阳和外面的世界隔绝在外。危险藏在无从探知的暗处，窥视着迷失方向的旅人。

这个梦境如此真实，看不到目标的行进本身就是最大的折磨，漫长而无望，逐渐消耗着人的勇气和力量，直到死亡降临。如果这已经是人生的尽头，那么现在的梦境其实也就是他生命的最真实写照。

曾经他以为自己为荣誉而活着，如父亲的期许，不为取悦人们的欲望而战，而是为了帝国，为了军团而挥舞刀剑收割生命。这些冠冕堂皇的理由，若他曾经相信过，如今也早已被边境的绝望吞噬殆尽，最后一簇残存的火，亦随着父亲的去世而熄灭。

他生命的最后就像是走在丛林之中，他走了很久，但是似乎永远都在原地打着转。

We will meet again.

是谁的声音将他唤醒，丛林的阴影被光明驱散，太阳升起。他的身体正在死去，血肉支离破碎，只余白骨残骸，内心却充满从来未曾体会过的热切，驱使着他不顾身体的痛苦向光明奔去，融化在那一千个火日的光芒里。

然后他睁开了眼睛。

室内的光线昏暗，失血造成的晕眩更是无法让他一时间分辨身处何方，但伤口的疼痛程度证明血虫的撕咬已经慢慢缓和下来。

马库斯，去找艾格里克拉！

他回想起了之前发生的一切，皮克特人在夜晚突然对他们的要塞进行大规模的袭击，军团一败涂地，几个和他一样的血虫战士被抓回了皮克特人的老巢。

皮克特人很少与军团发生正面冲突，特别是拥有血虫战士的第九军团。也许他们察觉到了近来军团的计划，因为一直有传言说，皇帝图拉真已经下令第九军团深入敌境与皮克特人决一死战，结束两个种族之间长达20多年的僵局。

但战争其实从来没有尽头，亦没有荣誉可言。

从被俘虏的那一刻开始他就已经接受了自己必死的结局，很多战友承受不住拷打和折磨而死，但他却活了下来，一个对这世界了无牵挂的人，却活了下来，这真是个奇迹。

他是为了什么而活着，记忆像是在与他玩着追逐和逃亡的游戏，一直不肯施舍他答案。

直到他再次见到那双蓝得不真实的双瞳，那个四年前出现在边境，却又如迷雾般消失于丛林的人。

***

“啊！”

艾莉安娜的尖叫声让正在往回赶路的Leto加快了脚步，心里暗叫糟糕。

他狂奔着，女巫的帐篷渐渐出现在视野中，艾莉安娜跌坐在地上，显然是被突然出现在自己住处的罗马人吓到了，而Quintus正半跪在她面前，用皮克特人的语言安抚着她，并把Leto留给他的佩剑拔出来插在地上，表示自己没有伤害她的意思。

“她懂得罗马人的语言！”Leto看着他们俩，内心突然泛起一阵烦躁，于是没等艾莉安娜开口，便走上前去将她扶起来蛮横地拉到自己身后。

Quintus一时间没有反应过来，他迷茫的眼神让Leto更加莫名恼火。

“如果你的伤势已经没有大碍了的话就请离开吧，百夫长。”

不，让他留下，Leto内心深处有个声音在呐喊着，他分不清楚那是命运在作祟还是自己真实的感受，于是拉着艾莉安娜走进了帐篷——满脸写着‘别碰我的女人’。

女巫却看出了他的心思，忍着笑跟他离开，留下百夫长一个人不知所措地站在原地。

“别笑了，艾莉安娜，这不公平！”

“哈哈，好吧但是你知道么，你刚才的样子像个害羞的少年，这还是我认识的Leto么？”

“我没有害羞，你小声一点啊！”

这一点也不公平，Leto把自己埋进书卷里，企图忘记刚才的窘态。

好吧，我承认，从四年前开始，甚至是更久之前，我就已经深陷在了爱神安排好的宿命里，而他却连我是谁都还不知道。

他当然不会知道，他是个战士，Leto，你要明白。

战士脑子里只有服从没有占有。

***

Quintus其实记得Leto，这世上不会有第二个人的眼睛有那么浓重的蓝色，而且眼神坚定无畏，仿佛参透了一切结局般释然。在被俘的那个晚上，当这双湛蓝的双眸出现在他视线中时，他很自然地认为那是梦境，命运之神何时曾经那么慷慨地赐予过？

为什么他一直在躲避着我？Quintus百思不得其解，他很肯定四年前那个被皮克特人追击的年轻人就是如今救了他性命的这位，无论是容貌还是那种刻意保持距离的态度都如出一辙。

但无论如何，他一定要当面向他道谢——当天晚上，Quintus给自己找了个绝好的理由去找Leto，所以当预言者聚精会神地在灯下翻阅书卷把笔碰掉在地上时，他默默地为他捡起来递了过去。

Leto的表情有些吃惊，随即礼貌地道了谢。

该道谢的应该是我才对，早已准备好的台词被抢了之后，百夫长再次感到了窘迫无助，令人窒息的沉默持续到无法忍耐，他决定还是落败而逃的好。

然而当Quintus刚刚转身准备离去的时候，Leto的声音让他停下了脚步。

“我见过你父亲，Quintus。在很多年以前，我还在罗马的时候。”

Quintus不可置信地回过头，他看着Leto的侧脸上带着少年一般的青涩，于是竭力抑制自己内心那股想要亲近他的冲动——一定是太久没有人和他提起过父亲——这是他唯一能想到的借口。

“我必须说，他改变了我对角斗士的看法。”Leto的话打破了两人之间的僵持，“他还好么？”

Quintus感到有什么温暖的东西在他的心底慢慢浮了上来。

他没有提起父亲早已去世的事实，他只是回想起了收到父亲死讯的那一天，要塞的生活从那一刻起变成了没有颜色的阴霾，陌生的少年策马越过边境朝北方跑去的身影成为了唯一的色彩。

“你是个……很勇敢的人，我不知道该怎样表达才好。我是说，你独自在这个险境丛生的高地度过四年之久。”

Leto听到他这样说吃惊地转过身来，睁大了蓝色的眼睛，Quintus顿时觉得有种溺毙在汪洋大海中的晕眩——他得赶快在自己干出傻事之前离开，于是他礼貌性地低了低头，转身掀开帐篷的帘布。

“Quintus！我和艾莉安娜不是恋人关系。”

他再一次停下脚步转过头，Leto站了起来，微笑着像是在等待着他：“我是说……如果你想追求她的话。”

“不。”Quintus放下帘布转过身来，放任双腿听从招唤，朝着预言者走去，“但我……我很高兴你告诉我这件事，我不知道为什么。”

Leto的笑更深了，他的唇色在昏黄的灯光之下依然鲜艳欲滴。

“哦，你会知道的。”他接受了，或者更准确一点说是，他引导了这位战士来亲吻他的双唇——既然服从是战士的美德。

TBC


	7. 第六章

*****公元前44年10月，罗马*****

“报告说，从帕提亚回来的军队中，有过半以上的士兵都拒绝接受安东尼的指挥，他们表示愿跟随你屋大维——凯撒生前指定的继承人。”

“很好，安东尼终于知道了有些东西是金钱收买不了的。”

凯撒遇刺7个月之后，一直胶着的局势终于发生了质的改变，屋大维和阿格里帕在回国后的4个月里，不断巩固着自己的根基。他们身边除了忠心的旧凯撒派之外，还聚拢了不少元凯撒军中的精锐士兵。

但这之中却没有第九军团传闻中的“血虫战士”——Stelios，他是重新启动血虫计划的关键人物，几个月的调查终于使真相大白，安东尼执意追查他的动机也因此明了。但最令屋大维内心隐隐不安的并不是此人的失踪，而是预言者Leto——他一直以来的谋士竟也一同消失。

 

“两个月前加里亚-阿基塔尼亚省传来的消息说，有人见过Leto，和他一起的还有一个军人模样的男子。”

“看来他们的目标的确是喀里多尼亚。”屋大维沉思着。

“你真的认为Leto打算破坏血虫的计划？如果他只是被劫持呢？”

“不，阿格里帕，Leto是个理想主义者，他不明白管制一个帝国需要暴力。”屋大维下定决心似的抬起头，“传下去，命人在他们的必经之路制造言论——如果血虫的源头被毁，所有血虫战士都会因此丧生。”

“明白了。”

 

如果时间的转轮从来没有断裂过，那么第九军团的历史就在那时被定好了结局。屋大维作为凯撒的继承者，却没能领会到凯撒当年叫停血虫计划背后的考量——任何一种过分强大的暴力都无疑是一把双刃剑，不是每个上位者都能合理驾驭的。

随着血虫计划被再次启动，这个军团的战斗力在150年历逐步脱离了帝国能够控制的极限，图拉真皇帝在临终之前，终于下定决心结束这一局势。

这个由凯撒一手培养的军团，最终也终结在了一位凯撒式的奥古斯都手中。

 

 

*****公元102年，卡莱尔，不列颠总督所在地*****

公元102年，图拉真皇帝去世，不列颠总督朱利叶斯•艾格里克拉手持皇帝遗命，下令驻扎在约克的第九军团深入喀里多尼亚，军团驻守在约克的要塞立即混乱了起来。

是夜，第九军团长威利鲁斯来到了不列颠总督所在的卡莱尔，与艾格里克拉展开了一场注定不可能愉快的谈判。

 

“将军，奥古斯都在世时你们第九军团就曾经借‘血虫’为由拒绝参战帕提亚之战，现在又要违抗他的遗命么？”

“既然您提起了帕提亚战役，那么我有理由提醒您它的失败和对帝国的造成的损失。总督大人，图拉真陛下的时代已经过去了，我们只听从于新帝哈德良的调遣。”

“新即位的奥古斯都对此并无异议。”

“……”

 

不列颠总督摆出一副不愿再多说的神色，他拿起沙盘上的棋子，交给第九军团团长。

“想想看将军，完成了这一仗，你们的战士就能够荣归故里了。”

“荣誉是第九军团从不缺乏的东西。”

“那么，是什么样的荣誉能赋予你们违抗指令的权力？不要忘了，征服喀里多尼亚高地是你们的使命，你们已经让帝国失望了很多年。”

 

战争已经不可避免，舞台早就被建起，只是在那一刻，女神阿南刻还未决定由谁来出演这场灾难剧。

 

“来吧，将军，这是我为您挑选的侦查兵，她有狼族的血统，会带领你们直捣皮克特人的大本营。”

一个蛮族女战士的身影从阴影之中应声而出。

 

 

 *****公元102年，喀里多尼亚*****

皮克特人常年投入重兵把守着血虫繁衍的岩洞，为避免被外族人发现，他们甚至在另外6个空岩洞的必经之地也设有岗哨，用以混淆敌人的目标。

深入任何一个岩洞都不是一件容易的任务，更何况有7个。预言的能力帮助Leto解决了一部分难题，而另一部分，则由Quintus的剑代劳。但即便是这样，从深入喀里多尼亚到最终锁定血虫真正的洞穴，Leto还是耗费了整整五年的时间。

 

但这个早晨，正当Quintus按他们计划的准备好了一切准备出发的时候，他突然发现帐篷里的Leto有些不对劲。

“你还好么？”他关切地走到预言者身边坐下，决定暂时不提醒他即将到来的决战。

Leto手中的香料早已在昨晚燃尽，他眉间的愁容让Quintus也开始担忧起来。这是最关键的时刻，五年来他在喀里多尼亚的努力都是为了这一天的到来，而现在，他的表情一点也不像是即将成功的样子。

 

“我还有三天的时间才能将岩洞真正的位置告诉过去。”——告诉过去的那个自己，时间的转盘从来不为任何事停止或是改变速度，唯有他们两人的裂痕重叠之时，他才可能将信息传给对方。

“我们还有时间，Leto。”

“不，我们没有了。”Leto转过脸来看着爱人，湛蓝的双眼中充满少有的焦虑，“我预见到了灾难，第九军团正在被敌人引领着走向毁灭。”

 

Quintus顿时明白了，很显然这个预言不是今天早上刚刚看到的，但Leto犹豫了一整晚，才决定要告诉他。

“Leto，你还记得我说过的吗？我的剑只遵从你的心愿。”

“可我的心不是它唯一的主人，百夫长。”

Leto绝少这样称呼他，而现在，他很明显是想用这个称谓让Quintus记起自己的另一个职责——作为帝国军团战士的职责。

“现在是最关键的时刻，我不会让你一个人冒险深入血虫的洞穴！绝不可……”

 

他的后半句消失在了一个吻里，漫长而不舍，妄图耗尽后半生来铭记这场相遇，用追随自己一生的记忆来抗衡时间的永恒。

 

再次分离时他们的双眼都蒙上了一层水汽，Leto安慰似的露出笑容，笑里重新填满信心。

“看看这个。”

他握起百夫长的手，然后用刀在上面轻轻划出一道血痕，一条红色的小虫随即爬出宿主的伤口，追随着刀锋上面的血液越走越远，走到Leto的手掌心。

在血虫沾到掌心的一小撮粉末的时候，奇迹般的变化出现了——好像整个蛹化的过程在一刹那之间完成，血虫变成了一只血红色的蝴蝶，扇动着翅膀飞出了预言者的手心。

 

“我们的命运不是时间之轮上面早已写好的结局，相信我这个叛逆的预言者吧，我的爱。”

 

Quintus带着Leto亲手为他绑好的武器上了路，纵马驶向另一个方向。

——那么答应我，Leto，你成功完成了计划之后就立刻离开这里回罗马，分别前的对话仍萦绕在他们的心中——你为此付出了五年的生命，是时候远离这个阴暗危险的地方，回到艳阳高照的故里。

Leto把每一支箭的箭矢都浸泡在药水之中，然后放进箭筒里。

——我答应你，等我毁掉了血虫的源头，我就回罗马等你。哈德良大人已经继位，希望他能听得进我的劝说，撤销让第九军团进攻的命令。

Quintus的右手松开缰绳，抚上右腿的那把匕首，它自Leto少年时起就未曾离开他身边，最终被交付给了主人最挚爱的人。

——如果我能选择自己的人生的话，Leto，我愿一生只为挚爱而战，如同曾经守护军团的银鹫旗一般守护你。

Leto拿起桌上的一个小木马，那是Quintus曾经在他近乎无理取闹的请求下用一小段废木头雕刻出来的，过去的一个个共同度过的夜晚仍然历历在目。

——Quintus，你是个超乎合格的优秀战士，但请记住，除此之外，你更是一个拥有自由意志的人，是我的爱人。

 

所以，请听从你自己内心的信念。

 

 

*****公元前43年，喀里多尼亚*****

亲爱的Leto，150年之前的我，

神是公平的，任何一种存在于这世界的生命都有它宿命的敌人，有没有没想过，血虫的天敌会是一种高地特有的花呢？这种花的花粉能让血虫迅速蝶化，因而不能再寄居于人体之中。

血虫真正的岩洞一定在最后的这两个之中，Quintus和我很快就能揭开答案了。

 

Leto在灯下看着来自未来的信，这时身后的门突然被打开了——Stelios从来没有进屋先敲门的习惯，永远没有！Leto本能的反应就是将手中的信往桌子下面藏，但其实这根本没有必要，因为没有人能看得懂信里那独特的文字。

但预言者的小动作早已被前军官尽收眼底，Stelios挑了挑眉，却不打算就此追问什么。

 

他们距离目的地喀里多尼亚已经越来越近，而Leto的不安却一天比一天更加强烈，再不经心的人也能发觉，更何况Stelios自己又不是聋了，一路上他们没少听到关于血虫的谣言——屋大维为了进一步控制北方，正在派遣兵力破坏血虫来源。并且莫名其妙地不断强调，一旦血虫在这世上绝迹，所有的血虫战士都会因此丧生——当然，不仅是皮克特人，也包括被血虫改造的罗马人。

 

“我好奇你能瞒着我到什么时候。”

“我没有瞒着你，他们还没能确定真正的岩穴在哪里。”

“那么，迟早他们会找到的。”Stelios满不在乎地坐在桌边的另一把椅子上，然后他故意地想要挑逗Leto，“你不会是真的相信那个谣言，舍不得我死掉吧。”

 

Leto觉得自从自己认识了这个男人之后，就彻底领悟了“无耻”这两个字的含义。

“哦，算了吧，百夫长先生，你这么讨人厌的个性，在普路同的冥府不会受欢迎的，我比较担心你会一直留在人间四处祸害。”

“那我真该谢谢你的预言，小王子殿下。能再问一个关于未来的问题吗？”Stelios装出一副谦虚好学的表情。

“可以啊，不过我要收费了。”Leto从自己的座位上站起来，两腿分开地坐在了Stelios大腿上，居高临下地面对着他。真糟糕，和这家伙相处时间长了，自己也变得无耻起来。

 

“没有钱的话，能用别的换么？”Stelios的双手从Leto的尾骨一直攀行到后脖颈，然后轻轻将他的头拉下来和自己的贴在一起.

Leto有生以来第一次错误地估计了未来——Stelios只是在他的耳边轻轻地说：“你不是一直想知道我为什么会主动要求被改造成这样的身体吗？

“现在，我可以告诉你。”

 

***

所有的军团都属于帝国，但第九军团属于凯撒，凯撒于第九军团来说就像是严厉的父亲，他会以儿子的战绩为傲，会不留情面地指责我们的错误，但却总是无条件地接受我们的全部。

我们经历过比别的军团更多的的苦难、赢得过更高的荣誉、但也曾经犯下过的更不可原谅的过错。也因此，我们比别人更清楚地知道，一个士兵对自己犯错的记忆总是比他得到的荣誉要深刻，因为，耻辱其实才是这世上最强烈的感情，它甚至比恐惧和悲伤更加消耗生命。

 

凯撒出任执政官那年挥师渡海，与驻扎在希腊的庞培军对峙，在他们的大本营3公里外建筑了包围线。我们被两名高卢的逃兵出卖了——第九军团驻守的南部是整个包围网的弱点所在，防护栏都没有完全建成，并且一直存在着严重的人手不足。

你也许知道都拉斯战役，第九军团第一大队的6个百夫长中，我是唯一一个幸存的，或许不该用幸运来形容。那是7月6日的晚上，我至今还清楚地记得。庞培军从陆上和海上的同时攻击，我们完全陷入了被夹击的状态，很多人不是死在敌人手中，而是在混乱之中跌进了自己的壕沟被压死。凯撒主力军被堡垒的狼烟召唤，半天之后才从北部赶来，却也不法改变兵败撤军的结局，短短一天之内折损了1200多士兵，失去了33面银鹫旗。

 

有人将这场失败归咎于凯撒，认为他一开始的策略就存在着问题。为了尽快在任期内结束内战，他选择在冬天仓促地渡海，我们在兵力上远不是庞培的对手，后方的补给也被切断了。最重要的是，面对数量远胜过自己的敌人，他依然坚持实行包围战。

这是旁观者的自以为是和懦夫的自欺欺人，士兵并不是一群没有头脑和感情的战车，只会在将领的命令之下投射武器。如果我们没有被恐惧打乱了阵脚，全力以赴地的话，是极有可能反转局势成为胜利者的。

每一个参与其中的人都有脱不开的责任，特别是第九军团——8个月之前我们还曾经集体罢战，如今又没能守住南线。

活下来的人都没能逃脱良心的谴责，很长一段时间里我的梦中只有一个画面。

 

——只剩下半截身体的旗手将军旗交到我的手中，他说请代替我，多年以来我以守护爱情般的忠诚守护这面银鹫旗，为了不让第九军团的名誉在我等手中受到侵犯，请将此旗和我永恒不变的忠诚一起，交到凯撒的手里。

 

我做到了，但同时，我向凯撒提出了一个请求，就是让我的身体接受血虫的改造，因为只有死亡或是不死的力量才能拯救一个被烙上耻辱的灵魂。

死亡或是获得不死的力量，这的确是被改造成血虫战士的两种极端的结局——在我之前这个试验从未成功过。所以也许在我内心深处，其实是向往着一个更加痛快的赎罪。凯撒同意了我的请命，因为他知道，如果不答应的话，也许我的余生都会在活在耻辱之中生不如死。

 

而死神再一次嘲弄了我。

我本该死于战场，本该为第九军团的罢战接受“什一杀【1】”的处罚，本该和我的同袍一起被掩埋在希腊的土地之下……

而我独活至今。

 

凯撒的死使罗马失去国父，更是让第九军团失去了方向，我试图用仇恨来掩盖愧疚和悲伤，却变得更加迷茫。

直到有一天我遇到了一个人，Leto，我不曾对你说过。他的存在如同迷雾般如同梦境，却唤醒了我遗忘多年的记忆和职责，我的生命就是为了守护第九军团的名誉而延长至今，为了守护帝国的银鹫旗……

忠诚得如同守护爱情。

 

***

“是谁？”

夜已深了，Stelios刚刚有了些许睡意，就感觉到背后的人蹭了过来。

Leto把整个身子贴在他身上，沉默了许久之后这样问道。

“什么是谁？”他半睁开眼，努力回想着睡前他们之间最后的对话。

“你说……你遇到的那个人，就是你最后说的那个嘛。“

 

不知道为什么，Stelios竟然听出了Leto在脸红。他恍然大悟，嘴角露出笑意，将Leto的手臂放在自己胸前。

“他是个小笨蛋，连我说的是他本人都不知道。”

“……你才是笨蛋！”

 

TBC

 

注释：【1】什一杀：凯撒对第九军团罢战做出的处罚，就是通过抽签的方式选出十分之一的人，而剩下的十分之九的人则用棒子将他们打死。即便是在军规森严的罗马军中，也是近有极重的罪行才会处以这种刑罚。（参考《罗马人的故事V凯撒时代下》）但凯撒其实无意对第九军团用刑，这件事最后不了了之。

 


	8. 第七章

时间是什么？是无尽亦是开始。

大地与天空相分离，太阳从浩瀚的宇宙中诞生，从此围绕着这个世界千代万世，四季星辰成了亘古不变的乐章。

　　

永恒是什么？

一千多年前拉美西斯二世在墓碑上表达着对王后奈菲尔塔利的爱意——太阳因你升起，你轻轻走过我的身边，便已经带走了我的心；五百多年前温泉关的土地掩埋了三百名勇士的躯体，诗人在狮子岩上镌刻铭文，异乡人的眼泪化为苦水，死亡却变甘醇。一百五十年后四极沦陷，诸王如尘土，血与火的融合掩埋通往永恒之城的一千条大道，翻滚的海浪吞噬着神圣的七山和荒野的无数民。

短暂的生命怎可抵御时间之神Khronos的不朽和大能？妄图以自己的血肉之躯阻挡时间转轮的愚人啊，你的存在不过是流沙上留下一串脚印而已。

 

命运是什么？

告诉我怎样才能改变你的明天。

我愿为此放弃生命。

 

　　

*****公元102年，喀里多尼亚*****

艾莉安娜在清晨被一阵熟悉的马蹄声惊醒，她披上羊绒毡从自己的帐篷中走出来，。

“Leto，你怎么来了？”她的朋友很少像这样全副武装，更不正常的是，Quintus竟然没有像往常一样跟在他左右，“你这是要去哪里？”

Leto没有回答，他从马上下来，给了艾莉安娜一个让对方更加不安的拥抱，然后掏出一封信交给她。

“艾莉安娜，我一直没有亲口说过谢谢你。如果……如果我此行没能回来，请将这封信交给第九军团，让他们转交Quintus。”

　　

　　

*****公元前43年，喀里多尼亚*****

Leto洗了个澡的功夫就发现Stelios在翻阅他的私人物品——那些来自未来的信。

“你在干什么？！”他冲过去想把信抢回来，却只是被军官牢牢地抓住了双手，糟糕，Stelios肯定已经看到了洞穴的路线图——未来的Leto在香料的预言中看到了洞穴的模样并画在了信里。

“为什么不告诉我？”

“我……我没有必要告诉你。”Leto装出强硬的架势。

　　

两人用目光对峙很久，谁也不打算退让，最终Stelios松开手猛地把Leto推开：“你不能去！”

他随即转身将桌上的信拿起来，并拿起早已准备好的武器朝门口走去。Leto被他推得差点摔在地上，眼见对方打算独行，急忙爬起来直接挡在门口。

“凭什么！”

“不凭什么。”Stelios的目光决然，不容他反对，“因为这是个几乎没有生还可能的旅程，而我说过很多次，你不应该把自己卷进来。”

说着他继续前进，没有预料到Leto竟然抽出自己的配剑抵在他的喉咙上。

“如果你想干一架，百夫长，我劝你不要小看我。”

　　

预言者湛蓝的瞳孔中散发出从未有过的杀气，Stelios能看得出，那并非只是为了吓退对手而乔装出来的强势。

他当然知道，他的预言者绝对具有足够的实力和他来一场惨烈的近身战。　　

　　

　　

*****公元102年，喀里多尼亚*****

丛林中升起了雾，危险从此有了更好的掩护。

但什么也不能阻止罗马军团前进的步伐，在他们身后永无止境地膨胀着的是帝国扩张的欲望，那欲望燃烧着未被探知和征服的文明，但同时也灼伤自己。

 

走在队伍最前面的是一个皮克特的女战士，她的眼睛有狼的残忍和执著，机警地不时转动着。

多么可笑的画面，Leto，你不觉得么？这个载誉无数的军团最终的结局，竟然是由一个敌人带着走进圈套，而更讽刺的是，这个敌人竟然就是罗马当权者派遣给他们的向导——一个引领他们走向毁灭的向导，一个冥府的引路人。

你看吧，快些看啊，很快她就会将身后这些可怜的凡人们远远甩开，策马奔向前方，再次隐身于丛林的迷雾之中，回归她那些潜伏在那里的同类，然后等待毫不知情的军团继续走进那早已设好的陷阱，再用她的利爪将他们撕裂，用獠牙咬断他们的喉咙。

 

预言者在香料的烟雾中看到的未来正在一步步上演，狼女回过头，留给身后的军团一个阴狠的凝视，然后突然夹了夹身下的马，莫名地加快了速度朝前方的雾中跑去。

 

然而命运之母却没有兑现她曾应允的未来，就在她以为自己即将完成使命的时候，雾中突然飞出一只血红的蝴蝶。

起初只有一只，虽然和周围参天的大树相比它是如此渺小，但那鲜艳欲滴的血色却在丛林黯淡阴冷的色调中直刺人眼。狼族的女战士被它的出现搅乱了步伐，像被时间捕获，慢慢停下了脚步。她身后的军团也因此急停，危险的信号让他们以最快的速度进入备战的状态。

 

过了很久，敌人仍然只是假象出来的、丛林间的一片死寂，阴间的寒冷随着越来越浓重的雾气不断漫延到每个人的灵魂里，再渐渐侵蚀骨髓。

 

马蹄声从前方传来，踏哒踏哒，孤独而无畏的一串清脆从远至近，越来越清晰，然而此刻在众人听来，却恐怖如冥王那四匹长夜般漆黑的战马，随着大地皲裂的轰鸣一跃而起，带领着漫无边际的黑暗降临人间。

越来越多的血蝶迎面扑向了站在最前面的女向导，这些毫无杀伤力的小生灵成群地迁徙着，却带来了血虫战士死亡的消息。

 

一个骑兵的身影随着迷雾中飞出的血蝶慢慢出现，他的剑上仍然残留着敌人的血，新鲜得还可以滴滴坠下。

“不要再前进了，艾泰恩，你的同伴们已经逃回了大本营。”

他说着将手中的一个重物往前扔去。

那黑兮兮的球在地面滚了滚停下来，女战士艾泰恩才看清那是皮克特骑兵队长的头颅，她愤怒地抬头看向那个喊出她真名的男人。

——她记得他，在两年前被俘虏的罗马士兵中她见过他，那人有一双浅绿色的眼睛——那是一双比皮克特人更似狼族的眼睛。

 

　　

*****公元前43年，喀里多尼亚*****

Stelios知道Leto不是在开玩笑，这位预言者有着足以抗衡职业角斗士的剑术，惹怒他的后果绝对不是一般战士能应付的。

但是他从来不是个善于解决矛盾的人——前第九军团第一大队的首席百夫长从来都更习惯于制造麻烦。

“让开，Leto，你那点儿能耐阻挡不了我。”

 

换作平时预言者才不会理会这种赤裸裸的挑衅，但此时他自己的理智比对面的无赖还少得可怜，手中的剑毫不留情地向对方扫了过去。

军官这才发现情况不好处理了，盛怒中的Leto很难在几个回合之内制服，但如果真的和他交手，两人必定都会受伤，他自己还好说，如果Leto……

然而这样猛烈的攻势之下是不允许有丝毫分神的，Stelios在思考如何应对的时候突然感到锁骨下方一阵刺痛——他稍微慢了向后躲闪，已经被Leto的剑划开了一道不浅的伤口。

糟糕，他急忙调整自己的呼吸，尽量将这一击的影响降到最低，然后准备迎接Leto的下一次进攻。

但他只听到了剑掉在地上的声音。

　　

Leto像是被吓坏了，他脸色苍白地站在原地一动不动，唇色也似乎丧失了红润，唯有一双充满恐惧的双眼还保持着湛蓝。

“我的天，我……我伤了你？！”

他的声音颤抖着，像个犯了错的孩子般无助地向他跑来。

 

这让Stelios立即感到了更加剧烈的疼痛在侵袭着他的心脏，伤口的刺痛就这么被掩盖了下去。他用一种少有的小心翼翼将Leto揽进怀中，不太确定下一步是该抚摸他的头还是索性亲吻他的侧脸。

“不，你没有，Leto，我没事的。”

预言者在他怀中微微发抖，然后慢慢地平静下来，轻轻地推开了他的怀抱，但双手任然抚在他的胸口，直到锁骨下方的伤口在血虫的作用下开始愈合。

　　

“Stelios，你坐下来好吗？”

　　

　　　　

*****公元102年，喀里多尼亚*****

血虫真正的洞穴深藏在山岩的裂缝之中，Leto在经过那一条狭窄的通道时突然想起了温泉关那场近六个世纪前的战役，斯巴达的国王列奥尼达无视卡尼亚节的戒律，率领少数精锐部队赶赴这个注定将成为他们埋骨之处的战场，以极少数的兵力抵挡了在数量上几十倍与自己的波斯军队。

那同样是没有回程的出征。

 

通往洞穴的通道几乎只能容纳一个人经过，即便是能避开守卫的皮克特人进入洞穴，也很难再全身撤出来，预言者最多也只能做到将地形和守卫视线的死角牢牢记在心里，至于自己是否会葬身此地，命运之神从没打算告诉过他。

但是从两位预言者第一次接触到今天，时间转轮的裂痕已经越来越深，未来因此而产生的改变早已不是香料能完全预测出来的了。

当Leto抱着必死的决心来到洞穴之时才发现，事情与他所预见到的并不完全一致。

　　

一路上的皮克特守卫都不知道去了何方，Leto的怀疑和不安在进入洞穴的那一刻到达了顶点。

——洞穴里竟然空无一人。

这不可能，难道这里也是皮克特人为了掩藏真正的洞穴而设下的圈套？！这个念头让他浑身冰冷，他已经将洞穴的位置和地形全部告诉了150年前的Leto，如果这是错误的，那么他便是把所有人都送上了死路。

 

但他很快就发现了这里人去楼空的原因——

血虫赖以生存的血池如今已经干涸，这里的确是血虫真正的洞穴，只是如今，血虫已经灭绝了。

 

　　

*****公元前43年，喀里多尼亚*****

熟识Stelios的人都知道，他会正襟危坐在一把椅子上等待别人发话的几率比阿喀琉斯的脚踝被箭射中还小，但此时他却真的老老实实地坐在桌旁的椅子上，等待对面的Leto来结束难熬的沉默。

“去年牧神节的祭典之前我曾经预见到一个画面——就是3月的刺杀事件之前，我在香料的烟雾中看到安东尼向观众席中央的凯撒献上了王冠……如果……如果我当时亲自送信去罗马……”

Leto刚刚说了一半，就发现自己其实还没有足够的勇气去面对那一段记忆，明知结局却无法改变的无力感再次将他击败，他低下头，放弃似的将脸埋在双手中。

 

“小笨蛋。”

他再度睁开眼时Stelios已经从他的座位上起身走过来跪在他面前，如果是平时的话，Leto一定会为了“小笨蛋”或者“小王子殿下”这样充满调侃意味的称谓和他大吵三百回合，而现在他却只是任由对方伸出双手捧起他的脸。

“Leto，我知道你一直因为没能阻止凯撒的死而内疚，但你不能把愧疚当作是罪过，这完全是两回事。”

“呵呵，前百夫长先生，你好意思说我吗？”

他们会心一笑，然后将额头抵在一起，Stelios的手顺着Leto的脖颈一路抚摸着，抚过肩膀、手臂，最终与他的双手握在一起。

　　

“别把我置于事外，Stelios，我不能容忍第二次——第二次眼睁睁地看着预言变成现实。”

他用近乎于恳求的语气说着，然后让自己的唇与对方交叠在一起。

 

　　

*****公元102年，喀里多尼亚*****

亲爱的Leto，150年前的我，太过依赖预言的能力是致命的错误，这使我们逐渐遗忘并丧失了推理和判断的能力。香料在本质上是毒药的一种，我们都忽视了这一点。

 

忘记自己是个预言者吧，忘记香料展现给你的画面，用你自己的头脑去思考。如果一直以来我们相信的假设都是错误的，那么我们的结论从一开始就南辕北辙。

如果皮克特人早已失去了血虫的来源，那么很多疑团就都有了答案。

——为什么他们从两年前开始改变了战术，开始正面袭击各个边塞，杀掉大多数罗马士兵，却活捉那些被血虫改造的回去？

——为什么皮克特人会自找麻烦，派遣奸细引领第九军团深入喀里多尼亚丛林？

 

罗马的当权者认为能够利用皮克特人来终结第九军团的霸权，让他们两败俱伤，却不知道，在这场已经准备上演的战争剧中，对决的双方根本就不是剧本里写的那两名演员。

 

\- Leto，150年后的我，我们所能看见的未来其实都只是断章，完整的画卷仅仅掌握在命运女神之母阿南刻的手中。

\- 所有的预言难道真的都是为了更加残酷地证明人类的力量不足以抵抗神灵？那么告诉我，为何还要让我这样的人出生在这世上？为何还要我知道这无法改变的结局？

\- 原谅我的悲观，Leto，我们能看到哪些未来，在何时能看到，其实也都是命运本身决定的，所以我们归根结底也是不能逃脱命运的。

　　

众神总会以更加残酷的方式惩罚反抗命运的人，尤其是那些企图改变命运的预言者，他们被自己的预言玩弄的戏码从来都是众神最热衷于观赏的。

我知道，我不后悔，但是，这从一开始就错了方向的预言啊，难道不是让我亲手将自己的爱人送进了危险之中吗？

 

TBC


	9. 第八章

*****公元117年，喀里多尼亚*****

“我的天哪，Quintus Dias，真的是你？！”

　　

第九军团的将士们以为自己遇到了冥界的使者——一个蛮族打扮的罗马人随着一群鲜艳的红色蝴蝶出现，手提着一个血淋淋的人头，这样的画面让大多数人不能相信自己的眼睛。

但队伍中有些军官是Quintus以前的旧识，很快有人认出了他。

 

“你还活着？我们以为你被皮克特人俘虏了。”

“是啊，听说在英屈-图斯-伊尔被袭击，皮克特人抓走了所有的血虫战士。”

　　

“这件事说来话长。”Quintus把皮克特的女战士艾泰恩交给士兵绑起来，“先不说这个，这次进攻的总指挥是谁？军团长威利鲁斯大人呢？”

“威利鲁斯大人没有亲自带队，这次进攻只有第二大队参与。”

 

Quintus凭本能感觉到不安，事情也许并非只是Leto预见到的那一小部分，更大的阴谋掩藏在命运的画卷之中，等待时机出现。

 

　　

*****公元前43年，喀里多尼亚*****　

Stelios突然拉住马，朝身后望去，丛林中隐隐传来的声响让他警惕了起来。

“那是安东尼的人。”在前方的Leto调转马头回来叫他继续前进，“快走，麻烦不止他们，屋大维的手下也盯上我们了。”

老天，Stelios忍不住翻了个白眼：“他们两伙人难道没有考虑过合作吗？那肯定会是一场更好看的戏。”

“安东尼和屋大维合作，你开什么玩笑？！不过……是个好主意，这边走！”

 

*****公元117年，喀里多尼亚*****

“只有一个大队来进攻喀里多尼亚？”

Quintus很惊讶地发现，似乎从来没有人怀疑过这件事的可行性。

 

这时那个一直不开口说话的女人艾泰恩突然冷笑了起来。

“你以为自己拯救了他们吗？”她用皮克特人的语言对Quintus说，“别天真了，畜生！。”

“你什么意思？！”Quintus来到她面前。

然而流着狼族血液的女战士却只是更加恶毒地瞪着他，如果目光能杀人的话，Quintus肯定早就被万箭穿心了。

“艾泰恩，你们到底有什么阴谋？”怒火在他眼中慢慢燃起，他预感到的不只是危险，从昔日战友闪躲的眼神中他读出了比危险更加恶毒的背叛。

 

“不要再多问了，Quintus Dias。”大队长作为这里的最高指挥打破了沉默，“质疑命令不是我们该做的事。按计划今晚在此处宿营，欢迎归队。”

 

　　

***

他回想起一个夜晚，那个夜晚寒冷却温馨，如同在喀里多尼亚的苍穹下度过的每一个夜晚一样。

　　

“哦，我的Quintus，你真的从来没有违反过军规吗？”

“要说违反的话……也有过一次吧。”

“真的么？”Leto的蓝眼睛中立刻露出感兴趣的表情，“是什么？你怎么违反的？”

Quintus苦笑着把差点从他身上掉下去的Leto拉上来，这位神秘的预言者大多数时候都对一些很莫名其妙的小事感兴趣，其规律总是让百夫长捉摸不透。

“那是还在要塞的时候，我被提拔为百夫长的第二天早上就私自越过了边境。”

Leto好奇的笑容中掺进了一点点得意，他当然记得那个早上，那个他独自进入喀里多尼亚丛林的早上。

“真是我的荣幸，除此之外你竟然一次也没有违反过军规。”

“Leto，我是士兵，也是你的卫士，服从命令是当然的。还是说，你个人更喜欢叛逆的类型？”

 

预言者没有回答，他的笑容深深刻印在Quintus的眼底，成为黑夜海上的月，肆虐的风暴中唯一能聆听水手祈祷的神明。

 

Quintus，你是个优秀的战士，但请记住，除此之外，你更是一个拥有自由意志的人。

——是我的爱人。 

所以，请听从你自己的内心。

　　

***

“Quintus，不来和我们一起坐一会儿么？Quintus？嘿，老兄。”

他听到有人喊自己的名字，才让思绪从回忆中回到现实，来人是第二分队的百夫长，当年和他同期入伍。

“老天，抱歉。”

“一个皮克特人可以轻易劈开你的后脑，回到第九军团让你找回了安全感吗？”

Quintus没有回答他，不，没有什么比此时更让人不安，Leto，独自一人，潜入了危险的源头，而他没有守护在他身边。

 

“我们有多少年没见了？”

“十年？不知道，也许更久。”

“你完全变了，Quintus，若不是别人提醒我根本没认出来是你。”

“时间可以完全改变一个人。”Quintus将项链摘下来绕在手上，金属由于靠近篝火而变得越来越温暖，而他的眼睛由于太久直视着火焰而频频出现眩幻。

时间可以完全改变他，让他从一个只为别人的骄傲和荣誉战斗的士兵变成了今天的战士，但改变他的却并不只是时间。

 

“你没事吧，Quintus？”

“当然，我等一会儿过去找你们。”

 

没有人怀疑这次的行动有什么问题，服从的本能早已侵蚀骨血 ，与他们的灵魂禁锢于一处。

Quintus觉得他似乎透过这些人看到了自己，过去的，那个忠实地迷信着荣誉和辉煌的自己。生而为角斗士的父亲一生为了罗马人残忍的嗜好而挥剑夺去别人的生命，他把被宽恕的可能寄托在Quintus的身上，希望自己的儿子能够去为一个更加高尚的信仰而战。

但一个士兵，若没有自己的意志和信仰，那么他在本质上与角斗士并无差异。

 

Quintus握紧手中的项链——这条从他成年就一直戴在他身上的东西，然后毅然决然地将它扔进火堆。

篝火的舞动无休止地继续着，被突然投入其中的金属打断了节奏。

 

　　　　　

***　

Leto已经连续跑了一整天，连一刻都不敢停下，他的马在跨越雪山之后累倒不起，让他只好徒步进入丛林。

 

不要杀我，罗马人，我什么都告诉你，什么都告诉你……血虫早已绝迹，大约在两年前，高拉肯大人一直封锁这个消息。

继续说，为什么你们突然主动进攻第九军团守卫的要塞？别撒谎说你不知道。

我说！我告诉你！是为了……为了取得血虫，我们没了血虫的来源，剩下唯一的方法就只有从活人身上取。

 

这一切不只是帝国与军团的较量，Leto，你竟被自己的预言蒙蔽了双眼。

你看到高耸入天的舞台被搭起，却无法看清这场灾难剧的主演，因为你这个凡人啊，即便拥有预知未来的能力，也依然逃不过命运的游戏。

命运是神明玩弄人类的工具，这些不死的一族拥有世间的全部，唯人的内心不由他们掌控。

惩罚凡人的忤逆吧。

口称永恒吧。

肆意拨弄黑线白线而编织吧。

施舍他们以未来的线索，任他们揭竿斩木而起吧。

再待他们流血，白骨成山，去收割希望奢望入你们的粮仓。

观看英雄的绝路吧，趁圣火正旺，趁匹夫仍勇，欣赏他们的不复吧。

 

嫉妒并喜欢干扰人间之事的众神啊，我肉体的消亡顺从你意，但其余的一切，则如同我的利剑一般服从我心。

 

　　　　　　

***

献祭是宗教的信仰中最重要的仪式，凡人以此得到一种在与神明交易的错觉，而被当做祭品的人们，往往盲目地前行，直到屠刀的冰冷贴近他们的脖颈。

 

Quintus还没走近营帐时就听到了一阵不寻常的混乱，他的第一个想法是有人进攻，但这个想法很快就被证实是错误的。

军营中没有皮克特人的身影，战士们却乱作一团，好像被刺瞎双眼的人在无尽的黑暗中挣扎摸索。

“出了什么事？！”

“Quintus！”他的几个旧识跑了过来，个个惊慌失措，“如果消息没错的话，我们应该是被出卖了。”

“什么消息？被谁出卖？”

 

他感到心底的不安已经慢慢变成现实，而同僚的回答恰恰就证实了这一点——

“指挥官不见了，有人看得见他带着一伙人朝回程的方向离开。”

 

所以，他们都是这场献祭中的祭品，直到屠刀的冰冷贴近他们的脖颈才恍然大悟。

 

“还剩下多少人是血虫战士？”Quintus问道，他的手已经在下意识地伸向Leto临行时给他的花粉。

“只有不到十分之一。”——这已经足够多了，以一场交易来说。

“首席百夫长在哪里？”

“是我。”

“请发出紧急集合的命令，皮克特人不会等到天亮再来取走我们的性命。”

 

战争的舞台早已被搭好，等待已久的厮杀近在咫尺。

 

他们不知道，此时此刻，不远的丛林已经被鲜血染红，那些自认为可以置身事外的人也没能逃离这场灾难，奉命引领牺牲者们走进丛林的人也因为自己体内的寄居者而成为阶下囚——皮克特人不会放过任何一个血虫的宿主，而其余的普通士兵，则全部被夺去了生命。　

 

　　

公元117年，第九军团长威利鲁斯表面上服从图拉真的遗命进军喀里多尼亚，实际上却在策划与皮克特人合谋占领不列颠省，进而企图脱离帝国的统治【1】。军团反叛在罗马历史上并非罕见，而行省总督取代罗马皇帝的例子更是层出不穷。

如果时间的转轮按照它原本的轨迹继续的话，第九军团便会从此消失在罗马的历史上，不列颠在牺牲者们的鲜血中崛起。也许更糟的是，四帝内乱之灾会在哈德良的时代重新上演，七山之都罗马再度被行省的烽火包围，满城赤地。

 

一切的希望都被寄托在时间转轮的裂痕上。

 

*****公元前43年，喀里多尼亚*****

　　

“计划达成？”Stelios骑着马从另一个方向出现在Leto的视线中。

“看来是。”

 

Leto望着远处的两队追兵狭路相逢，策马继续朝岩洞的方向前进。

　　

“Leto，别忘了我们达成的共识。”

“去你的！凭什么只许我用弓箭？论近身战你未必是我的对手，手下败将！”

“你没有还价的余地，小王子殿下。”

“无耻……”

 

　　

*****公元117年，喀里多尼亚*****

 

丛林的夜晚一片死寂，士兵沉默着排队领回自己的武器，每个人的脸上都写满恐惧和困惑。

剑身已经被那神秘的药水改变了颜色，在月光和篝火的映照下发出诡异的光泽。

　　

“那些愿以罗马人的身份迎接死亡的人，请跟随我们。”这并不是一个鼓舞人心的战前演说，这也许根本不能算是一个演说，Quintus想，但士兵们此时都在望着他，像泥沼中不断下陷的人在奋力向上，却不知道该抓住些什么。

“而剩下的那些，如果为求生而甘愿成为皮克特人的奴隶，我们不会阻止你们，更不会因此藐视你们！但相信我，那绝对比死亡更可怖。”

 

他们当然会相信他——被皮克特人俘虏的经历虽然只有一晚，却足以让他体会那种恐惧。

　　

“那么，就选择以一个罗马人的身份而战吧。”

 

TBC


	10. 第九章

***许多年前*** 

 

每个人都曾做过几次令自己悔恨终身的事情，像阿格里帕这样的出名的良将也不例外。他在18岁时被凯撒选中辅佐屋大维，仕途一路平坦，却有两件遗憾之事令他无法原谅自己。一次是没能勇敢地追求并兑现爱情，另一件，就是袖手旁观了友情的死亡。 

他始终觉得，如果当时追踪Leto到喀里多尼亚的人是自己的话，他也许不会将Leto和Stelios逼至绝境，他们和Leto的友谊，也不会落得这般破碎的结局。 

 

屋大维挑选了他在阿波罗尼亚时的亲信队伍，这些人中很多都曾见过Leto，但是对他的了解，仅仅停留在一位普通谋士的层面上，最多只是见过这位预言者打猎时的样子，根本不曾想到他同样是一个出色的战士。他们忘记了，屋大维从阿波罗尼亚回到罗马时没有带一兵一卒，除了阿格里帕将军之外，Leto也曾作为贴身侍卫随行，他的实力是不容小觑的。 

 

所以，当这些潜伏在黑暗之中的士兵目睹Leto与第九军团的传奇战士Stelios并肩对抗大批的皮克特人时，他们根本不应该感到惊讶。 

传说中不死的皮克特血蚯战士此时却一个接一个地倒下，黑暗之中一大片密密麻麻黑点从他们的身体中蔓延出来，如同有了生命力似的向周围飞去，让人远看过去毛骨悚然。 

 

血蚯的岩洞位于一个易守难攻的山谷中，通向唯一一个入口的道路镶嵌在悬崖峭壁上，狭窄而危险。即便能够击败守卫岩洞的皮克特战士进入洞穴消灭血蚯，也很难在全身而退，因为一旦援兵到来，身处岩洞之中是没有其他退路的。

人群中Leto与Stelios背靠着背，几乎每一次挥动手中的武器都划出一大群的血蝶。皮克特人越来越惊慌——一直以来依赖着的血蚯失效的时候，他们变得比普通人更加懦弱。 

 

“这和我们说好的不一样，Leto。”打斗间隙中Stelios仍然有心情交谈。 

“闭嘴，没有我谁他妈照顾你的背后。”Leto背对着岩洞的方向，他在用长弓两端的利刃解决了面前的两个敌人之后，立即朝远处那些陆续追来的皮克特人放箭。 

“您说话真是越来越粗鲁了，小王子殿下。” 

“谢谢，我想知道是谁的功劳。”

Stelios踩着守卫们的尸体朝岩洞的方向一路推进，Leto则在他身后抵挡着前来援助的皮克特人，他们两人距离岩洞通道的入口越来越近，越来越多的血蝶从倒下的皮克特人身体里被释放出来。 

时间不为所动地流逝着，埋伏在暗处的罗马士兵也停止了一直以来的窥视，开始朝着猎物行进。 

…… 

 

每个人都曾做过几次令自己悔恨终身的事情，这是事实。 

 

阿格里帕有一次曾问屋大维，如果Leto执意阻止他们重启血蚯计划的话，应该拿这位昔日的好友怎么办？这是他们一直刻意回避的话题，以至于他自欺欺人地坚信Leto只是被迫与那位潜逃的军官一起行动，他们之间绝不可能兵戎相见。 

 

“我们的敌人是安东尼，不是Leto。”屋大维没有直接回答他的问题，但言下之意已经很明显了。 

纵使屋大维一心渴望血蚯的力量，他也并没有下令要伤害Leto，撇开他们之间的友情不说，预言者本身也远比血蚯要更有价值。 

 

所以，阿格里帕始终觉得，如果当时追踪他们到喀里多尼亚的人是自己的话，他也许不会将Leto和Stelios逼至绝境，不会在他们好不容易击败皮克特人、重伤在身的时候用弓箭瞄准他们，不会在他们表明态度要消灭血蚯的那一刻，下令向他们发起攻击。 

然而时间之神从来不允许“如果”。 

…… 

 

密不透风的箭雨朝着Leto和Stelios飞来，他们的退路只剩下身后的那条一人宽的峡谷，然而那又算是什么退路，那是真正意义上的死路。 

Leto感到绝望而疲惫，血液从他身上的伤口中滴落，温热瞬间变成冰冷，没有血蚯的自愈能力，他的伤势远比Stelios更加严重。 

所有的努力和希望，最终竟全部毁灭在帝国军团的手中，一个预言者没能看到的未来，通常就是神的惩罚所隐藏的地方。没有人能改变时间转轮运行的轨迹，他竟妄图以自己的血肉之躯阻挡。 

他闭上了双眼，死亡的脚步通常都很快，来不及感受和感慨，也许浑身插满箭矢之后他还剩下一点时间去握住Stelios的手，但那一点时间太短，怎么够他诉说一切。箭雨划过空气发出的轰鸣越来越近，终于归为一片寂静，属于他们的时间就此停止…… 

 

死寂的空白之后他听到了一声隐忍的叹息，在他耳边，近得能够感觉到对方的唇在他的耳际划过，像每个夜晚。 

 

Stelios？ 

 

再次睁开眼的时候周围一片漆黑，他跪在通往岩洞的狭窄通道之中，月光从背后的裂痕中倾泻下来，在地面上形成一条狭窄的光河蜿蜒流淌着，两个人的影子重叠于其中。当Leto的意识清晰到能分辨其中的一个正是他自己的时候，他感觉到了一个身体的重量压在他的背上。 

那气息如此熟悉，充满了血腥味扑面而来，和记忆中第一次相拥的情形一模一样。

他惊恐地明白了为什么没有感受到箭矢刺入身体的痛楚，因为他在那之前被Stelios推进了狭窄的山谷，在这个易守难攻的地方，抵挡住山间的裂缝便能守住整个岩洞——用自己的身体。 

 

“恐怕我只能陪你到这里了……” 

 

Stelios的脸背对着月光，Leto看不清那脸上的表情，但他感觉得到他在笑，而自己因为恐惧而变得苍白的脸一定是被对方尽收眼底，才会让男人艰难地抬起手，帮他擦去划落脸颊的泪水。 

“不，不！这和我们说好的不一样，Stelios！” 有什么东西从胸口弥漫出来，几乎扼住喉咙，他的声音破碎到连自己都无法识别。 

 

预言者跌落在地上的弓被捡起，放回到主人的手中。 

“我们没有时间了，Leto……剩下的，无论多么危险，都只能靠你去完成。” 

 

***许多年后*** 

　　

无数次在睡梦之中Leto梦见自己被铐上枷锁，穿过遍地冥草的原野，来到地底诸神的审判庭。

死亡就是一次永恒的睡眠而已，而梦境从来是死神的手足。

 

改变命运的轨迹是凡人所能犯下的最狂妄的罪过，但他碧蓝的双眼中毫无畏惧与悔恨，他因神的偏爱而看到未来，又因时间的裂痕而扭曲了两个世界的轨迹。 

为什么你要卷入其中，Leto？ 

改变一个军团的未来真的对你来说那么重要吗？ 

你有能从中得到什么？ 

 

“我存在的意义，伟大的判决者，克里特的王，若你问我能从中得到什么，我从中找回预言者存在的意义。我再不甘心去做一个无能为力的弱者，我拒绝冷漠地注视着世人走进既定的结局。” 

你可知道你的罪？ 

“我知道，希绪弗斯的罪恶在我面前都是微不足道的，告诉我我会得到什么样的惩罚？无休止的劳作？无意义的付出？亦或是无尽头的折磨？” 

 

梦境从来没有向他展现过结果，曾经他以为无论什么样的惩罚都不会令他动摇。 

但他错了，最残酷的惩罚并不存在于冥王的府邸，而在凡间。 

——当你爱上一个终将死去的人，当他与你一路共度所有的磨难、共享所有的欢愉，当旅途已经接近尽头，时间的转轮即将停止之时，目睹他的死亡何尝不是神明对你最残酷的惩罚。 

 

或者是，让他无能为力地目送你的离去。 

……

 

战死是最合适的结局，也许。他想，属于他的时间就在此刻停止，让他可以怀抱着希望结束。那希望荒谬可笑也好，痴迷可怜也罢。 

 

Quintus在越来越多的血色蝴蝶之中产生了恍惚的幻觉，他仿佛看见Leto已经平安回到罗马，回到哈德良的身边。那是原本属于这名雅典预言者的位置，在整个帝国权力的中心接受万民以及皇帝本人的朝拜，高贵而遥不可及。 

他看到自己站在近卫军团的最前列，典礼上突然出现的混乱令他们机警地排好阵列，将奥古斯都和贵族们挡在身后。来自北方的煞气向帝国的首都袭来，但他内心平静的如独自身处山间苍穹之下，因为回忆在时间终结之时往往被淘尽糟粕，仅剩下那一个个与心爱之人相拥的寒冷夜晚。 

爱令人怯懦和嫉妒，却又激发出保护欲和自我牺牲的痴想，那痴念膨胀到无限大，坚实到足以对抗死亡。 

 

然而在火光和流矢之中他感觉到有人拉住他的手臂，温柔地，只是那轻轻地一握，战争与痛苦就消失在了过去，苦水干涸成七座山谷，海底的湛蓝如生命初的记忆围合在身体周围。 

 

Quintus…… 

声音穿过水波从遥远之处传来。 

我愚钝的百夫长啊，你错得有些离谱。值得称颂的爱绝非单方向的付出与保护。若你爱我，就应该明白我所追求的是真正的自由，不仅仅是脱离权力的掌控，是可以摆脱命运的作弄，不受制于神明约束的、意志上的自由。 

 

那是我们存在的意义，Quintus，我为此愿意付出生命，如同你保护荣誉与爱情。 

…… 

 

只有一个大队的第九军团与皮克特人在数量上太过悬殊，尽管他们已经消灭了三倍于自己的敌人，但最终仍然寡不敌众，战争逐渐演变成单方向的屠杀。

在很多第九军团的战士眼中，血红的蝴蝶在丛林间飞舞的画面变成了这世界最后的模样，诡异却又美艳。

 

Quintus觉得自己的动作明显地慢了下来，他被一个皮克特人掀倒在地，勉强避开了迎面刺下来的剑，挥手砍下对方的头颅。而从喷洒而出的血液中飞出无数血蝶遮挡了他的视线，因此他没有看到另外两个朝他袭来的皮克特人，待到察觉之时已经太晚了，那一瞬间无数画面闪过脑海，他被淹没在记忆之中。

 

死亡却没有如期降临。

 

那两名皮克特人被射中了喉咙倒下，血蝶散开之后Quintus才看清弓箭手的位置——Leto站在队伍的另一端手持长弓，隔着整个战场与他相望。

 

你为什么要回来！Quintus已经无力喊出声，他在内心嘶吼着，喉管被抽成一条条血色的丝带，呼喊化作热血随之喷涌而出。

战场如盛筵一般令人疯狂深陷，踏进一步便是死亡，后退才有生还的可能，但是身处战场两端的爱人为了回到彼此身边，却拼尽全力去接近死亡的中心。

 

时间漫长到没有尽头，就像是在边境度过的那些冷彻入骨的夜晚，再近的距离在也似乎无法逾越，像生与死，他们被两个世界分隔，永远也不能再次贴近。

……

 

***许多年前***

追兵们在射完第一轮箭之后不敢贸然挺近，黑夜仍然笼罩着山间，从远处只能隐约看到似乎有一人已经身中数箭，半跪在地上，却不见另一个的身影。

 

“快追，他一定是已经进入了岩洞，必须赶在他销毁……”

指挥官的命令还没有说完，队伍之中就发出一阵骚乱。士兵们惊恐地看着那个半跪在地上的身影又慢慢站了起来，转过身。

 

月光照亮了这名军官刀削般棱角分明的脸，散发着杀气的双眼令他的对手们不寒而战，仿佛冥王普鲁托正通过此人凝视凡间。

……

 

***许多年后*** 

Quintus每一次的呼吸都带着血的味道，不仅是从自己心肺深处涌上来的，还有弥漫在周围空气里的死者的血。

已经很近了，只差几步之遥他就能握住Leto的手。

 

预言者被越来越多的皮克特人围在中间，他那把两端带有利刃的弓已经折断成两截，被当做双刀挥舞着，却也逐渐失去了力度。

 

这一切很快就能结束了，Leto，很快。Quintus在内心一遍又一遍地默念，好像爱人真的能够听得见一样，Khronos若能在此时停下他的脚步，哪怕只有一瞬间也好。

然而他早已超越了自己身体的极限，在距离Leto只有几步地方一支长矛将他钉在了地上，再也无法前进。

他瞥见Leto用惊恐的眼神望向自己，然后越来越多的皮克特人挡在了他们两人之间，纷纷向着他的预言者举起了武器。

 

停下！什么都好，我愿意为此付出灵魂，让我挣脱贯穿胸膛的锁链，让猛兽一遍又一遍地啃噬我的内脏，让我粉身碎骨。

让时间哪怕停下一瞬。

 

阻挡在他眼前的皮克特人纷纷散去，他终于能够清楚地看见Leto，预言者躺在血泊之中闭上了双眼，在这炼狱般的战场上他平静如同沉睡的少年，仿佛还未曾涉世，从没有体会过忧愁和伤害。

Quintus第一次目睹如此宁静的死亡，在充满恐惧和仇恨的战场上，预言者如拥抱生命的所有美好般接纳了神对他的不公，并用最勇敢的方式留给爱人他最后的模样。

 

***许多年前*** 

　　

曾经Leto以为无论什么样的惩罚和威胁都不会令他动摇。但他错了，最残酷的惩罚是目睹所爱的死亡，他站在血蚯的岩洞之中，手握着结束这一切的药粉，却始终无法做出决定。

 

告诉我我会得到什么样的惩罚？无休止的劳作？无意义的付出？亦或是无尽头的折磨？

梦境从来没有向他展现过结果。

 

未来世界的Leto和Quintus已经陷入了毁灭的泥沼无法回头，唯一的希望只剩下一个，那就是能够在过去的世界中消灭血虫的来源，他本应该毫不犹豫地为此而战。

而他动摇了，若天平的另一端可能就是永远地失去你心爱的人，你还会为了一个旁人看来虚无缥缈的信念而不顾一切吗？

 

岩洞外不断传来武器撞击的声音，士兵惨叫着跌落悬崖的声音，利剑劈开铁甲直刺肉身的声音……Leto的脑海里却不断浮现着毫不相关的片段。

 

——你不会是真的相信那个谣言，舍不得我死掉吧？

——如果血蚯的源头被毁，所有血蚯战士都会因此丧生，包括Stelios。

——Leto，一百五十年前的我，Khronos的转轮一定是在代表我们的那个点上产生了断裂，才令我们的命运交织在一起。而这个断裂必然有它存在的意义，也许命运是可以改变的。

——所有的预言难道真的都是为了更加残酷地证明人类的力量不足以抵抗神灵？那么告诉我，为何还要让我这样的人出生在这世上？为何还要我知道这无法改变的结局？

——直到有一天我遇到了一个人，Leto，我不曾对你说过。他的存在如同迷雾如同梦境，却唤醒了我遗忘多年的记忆和职责，我的生命就是为了守护第九军团而延长至今，为了守护帝国的银鹫旗……

 

忠诚得如同守护爱情。

 

漫长的夜即将过去，阳光从山岩的缝隙中悄悄地渗透进来，驱散了阴影。

岩洞外的嘈杂不知何时消失了，取而代之的是越来越清晰的脚步声，那是帝国的士兵整齐划一的步伐，没有什么能阻止他们不断去扩大“文明世界”的边缘。

 

Leto脸上的泪水已经干涸，他在第一缕阳光照亮岩洞之前将手中的药粉全数倾倒进血蚯的巢穴，霎时间所有的血蚯蛹化成蝶飞出洞穴。

这就是追随而来的士兵们所看到的画面——预言者站在成千上万的血蝶之中一动不动，阳光照亮了他的脸，那双在湛蓝的眼睛透露出比深灰更加惨淡的色彩。　　

　　

 

***许多年后*** 

　

喀里多尼亚的丛林中一片宁谧，只有雀鸟偶尔发出几声鸣叫，一切都保持着最初的模样。

——好像从未有人踏足过一样。

　　

TBC


	11. 第十章

进入高卢的时候已经是冬天，越过多瑙韦斯河之后，广袤无边的罗马帝国便被抛在了身后。预言者与军官躲避着安东尼和屋大维两伙人的追击，从罗马一路向北方行进。

夜晚的寒冷让人几乎丧失呼吸的欲望，Leto独自窝在他们临时落脚的住处，把自己最大限度地靠近炉火，只将双手从毯子里露出来放在膝盖上写信。   
身后的门被打开，冷风随着来人一起钻进了屋里，引得Leto一阵寒颤，内心发出不满的哼哼。这种不满随着来人冰冷的双手在他身上来回抚摸而更加严重了。   
“Stelios，再等一下，我很快就写完了。”   
但是来人很明显没有乖乖听话的意思，很快便将他冰冷的脸埋在Leto温暖的脖颈中，贪婪地亲吻着对方的肌肤。

预言者的耐心没过多久就用尽了，他把手里的信草草收尾，却不急于扔进火里，只是把的尾端点燃，让这张写满奇怪文字的莎草纸慢慢燃烧着，然后转过身来用火驱赶着黏在他身上的“大型猎食动物”。   
“你不需要冬眠么，这么冷的天气还兴致勃勃的？”   
“别说得好像我是头熊。”   
“哦，Stelios，相信我。”Leto被他一脸嫌弃的表情逗笑了，“你还够不上熊的体格，顶多是条狼……狗。” 

火苗点燃了那位被比作“狼狗”的男人脸侧的一缕长发，然后掉在了地上熄灭了。纵火者反而比受害人更紧张地将发丝上的火扑灭，有点惋惜地看着那焦黑的发尾。   
猎食者见威胁已经解除，便急不可耐地将他的预言者抱了起来，用嘴叼开了对方身上的毯子，然后把头探进去一边嗅着一边舔起了那两颗柔嫩的花蕾。预言者的双手插进了军官的长发中，并有意无意地把他的头往自己胸前拉。   
“嗯……”Leto 享受地发出轻哼，熟练地将Stelios身上的袍子往上拽，双腿随即盘上了那肌肉紧实的躯干，然后自己顺着大腿内侧和胯间的敏感点来回扭动。一冷一热的身体紧贴在一起摩擦着，很快就达到了温度上的平衡。   
“干嘛不去床上，Stelios？不把你的猎物放到床上去吗？”   
没有人能拒绝他这般明显的暗示，令人浮想联翩的比喻只能让抱着他的人更加按耐不住。   
于是他被放在那堆勉强可以称作床的干草上，身上的毯子被摊开成一个能让他舒服趴下的平面。猎食者的重量全部压在他身上，驱赶了寒冷带来的倦意，让他的呼吸也越来越热起来，尤其是当他闭上眼勾勒出身上那人的每一条肌肉线条时。 

Leto感到自己已经完全遗忘了羞耻的定义，他曾有过情人，男人、女人，在罗马，甚至是少年时代在德尔斐的时候都曾经有过，但他却从未如此放任自己沉溺于肉体的欲望之中，沉溺于从一个人的身体上索取，更沉溺于对方因为自己而愈发强烈的疯狂。   
这早已超出了他最开始接近这个男人的目的——如果他真的曾经有过一个目的的话，在和这个第九军团的前军官相处的几个月里，他们彼此在身体上的依恋一发不可收地升温，引得两人逐渐产生了原本不必要的羁绊。 

军官在性爱上的耐心似乎比在其他事情上要多得多，但Leto并不知道，那些不厌其烦的爱抚和磨蹭，还有那些密密麻麻地落在他身上的吮吸是Stelios以前的性爱对象从未经历过的。他的军官不能更享受他被撩弄之下逐渐失控的样子，因为只有那时，他作为预言者那嘴上不饶人的气焰才会消失，取而代之的则是越来越旺的欲火，滚烫地折磨着彼此体内的每一个角落。 

“别着急，Leto。”Stelios侧身躺着，满意地感受着怀抱中的身体变得越来越紧绷起来，于是放慢了右手的速度，改用一种更加仔细也更加彻底的方式去捋动预言者胯间的挺立。   
Leto枕着他的左臂发出近乎绝望的低声嘶吼，下身更加急躁地和身后之人的双腿交缠在一起，不断换着方向去索求更大幅度的摩蹭，一只手抓着他的手腕，另一只则用尽全力地扯住身下的毛毯。   
“放开我，呃……Stelios，再紧点……”平日的犀利在此刻被揉碎成语无伦次的碎片，而这些勉强还能算是语言的声音最终也被拆散成了毫无意味的音节，一浪高过一浪地敲击着海岸。他感到自己被揉弄的分身已经硬得发疼，端头涌出的湿黏碰上Stelios滚烫的手，也瞬间变得炽热。他感到自己胯间也是濡湿的一片，那人熟悉的、硕大的坚挺在他的臀瓣间漫无目的地蹭着，前液流在了两人汗津津的肉体上。   
Stelios的手从Leto的胯间移动到了更加温热的后穴，借着手指上的粘滑开始了缓慢的探入。几个月来他早已熟知那些敏感点的位置，但此时却只是大范围地在内壁上扫动，适度的自制力往往能在最后带来更大幅度的享受，他现在并不急于让怀里的人发出崩溃的呻吟。但这却让Leto更加难以忍受，不甘心被摆弄的预言者主动调节着下体的位置来获取酥麻的快感。   
“您不能快点吗，军官大人？”他故意转过头来与身后的人四目相视，晶莹剔透的蓝眼睛里溢满泪水，随时都会从泛红的脸颊上滑落下来，而那双被咬得鲜艳欲滴的红唇……   
Stelios强忍住冲动，惩罚似的塞进了第二个手指，毫不留情地按上那些会让Leto浑身战栗的点，引得预言者的喊叫中只剩下他的名字。但他自己的理智也没能持续太久，包裹着他手指的甬道在扩张之下变得越来越湿润火热，并伴随着按压的节奏越来越大幅度地一张一合，Leto还添油加醋地用哭腔去进一步刺激他，演技过于夸张但效果不错——军官蛮横地扭过他的头，在把那对血红的唇瓣吮吸了个够之后让他翻身趴下。   
被按在地上的人感到自己的胯部被微微提起，于是他调整好自己的呼吸，等待Stelios用那早已硬到肿胀的粗大阴茎填满自己。 

他们的第一次交欢艰难而漫长，虽然两人如烈焰般地疯狂渴求着彼此，但还是卑微地顺从着身体上的极限，强迫彼此耐着性子反复进退。所以，当Stelios的阴茎终于被完全埋进了Leto的体内时，那种如释重负的愉悦像毒瘾一般迅速在他们的灵魂里漫延开来，再也挥之不去。 

此刻，湿润到发亮的龟头部分已经几乎完全被吞噬了，异物入侵的不适感让后穴的肉壁猛烈地收缩起来，紧紧咬合并阻止着进一步的深入。Stelios闷哼了一声停下了推进，给了Leto一个不会立刻继续的暗示和安抚。幸运的是这种试探与调整已经越来越容易，随着肌肉的放松和角度的不断调节，肉柱很快就完全插入了紧致的隐秘之处，柱体末端两颗饱满的阴囊顶在了两人的肉体连接在一起的地方。   
“舒服吗？”Stelios自恋的声音里夹杂着喘息，他懒洋洋地退出了一些，龟头倒勾的边缘一路缓慢地刮蹭着预言者温热湿软的甬道，没等对方完全沦丧在酥麻的快感之中，便对准他熟悉的点用力顶了回去。这完全符合他的预言者所期待的，光是从Leto近乎淫荡的喊叫声中就能够听得出来。   
此时身下的毛毯已经被弄得狼藉一片，Leto的勃起在粗糙的面料上来来回回，瘙痒再加上肿胀的疼痛，让他在肆意摄取快感的同时忍受漫长无尽头的煎熬，只能强迫自己更多地关注Stelios硕大的肉刃在自己体内一次又一次的冲撞，每一次都准确地顶在他敏感的点上，将他逐步推向高潮的边缘。   
Stelios的速度越来越快，两个人的肉体几乎是要深深地扣在一处、融为一体。在寒冷彻骨的冬季，他们却炽热如炼铁炉中的烈火，两块原本毫不相干的金属熔化在同一片火海之中，从此成为同一个人，再无法区分彼此，连死亡也不会使他们分离。   
…… 

 

“滚下去，无论什么季节都在发情的野兽。”Leto在高潮过后无力地趴在毛毯上，身下的一片湿腻在冷却之后变得越来越无法忍受。   
趴在他背上的那人一阵颤抖，像是在得意地笑着：“你知道当年我们凯撒军团凯旋时一路都喊些什么吗？”   
“哦， 不想知道，我大概猜得出来。”   
“罗马的市民们快藏好你们的娇妻吧，秃瓢将军带着一群淫棍入城了。”  
“你们简直就是一群流氓，太让人难以置信了。”Leto说着却忍不住笑了起来——发际线不断后退曾经是最让凯撒无能为力的事，“很明显‘无耻’是第九军团选举百人队长的首要条件。”   
“身材还必须是最好的。”那个无赖亲了亲他的肩膀，然后站起身，把兽皮斗篷捡起来盖在他身上，“百人队长是军团的形象代表，除此之外就与一个专职喊口号的箭靶子没什么区别。” 

Leto把兽皮斗篷往身上拉了拉，侧过身来，欣赏地看着军官赤裸着走到炉火边往里面添了些柴，然后在他玩味的注视下回到他身边躺下，一只手撑着头和他对视。他的脸上仍然带着余韵的绯红，慵懒的眼神与平时形成鲜明的对比。

“我听说百人队长的死亡率在军队里是最高的。”   
“的确如此，攻击者的视线会比较容易被我们头盔上的那把愚蠢的刷子吸引。”   
Leto被逗笑了，他搭在军官腰侧的手沿着人鱼线的形状抚摸着，仰起头来用他那点着小雀斑的鼻子去扫Stelios下巴上的胡渣。  
Stelios沉默着将预言者拥进怀里，在他的短发上落下一个吻，少有这样不带任何情欲。  
“在最惨痛的一次失败中我们一天之内就损失了三十多个百人队长，按比例计算的话是普通士兵的将近三倍。”  
“你很少提起以前的事，Stelios。”Leto抬起头，微蹙的眉头又让他恢复了预言者的严肃，“还有，你到现在还是不肯告诉我，为什么你主动成为血蚯战士。“

军官闭上眼无视他的抱怨，嘴角向上弯着，俯下身来在预言者的耳边轻轻啄了一下：“你若是肯乖乖听话我就告诉你。”  
“谁稀罕。”Leto挑起一边眉毛，半吊着眼睛瞪了对方一眼，然后将手伸进Stelios的长发里，轻轻地将他的头拉向自己的肩膀，“你这个说话不算数的家伙。”  
“我保证。”军官顺着预言者的肩膀一路亲吻到对方耳边，然后低声说，“在那之前，我们换一个姿势，再做一次吧。”  
……

 

这和我们说好的不一样，Leto。  
去你的！谁规定我只能躲在远处使用弓箭？  
……  
为什么要卷入这一切？为什么要冒险来阻止我？  
别那么多问题，不如告诉我，你为什么要改造成这样的身体吧。  
……  
你不会是真的相信那个谣言，舍不得我死掉吧。  
哦，算了吧，你这么讨人厌的个性，在普路同的冥府不会受欢迎的，我比较担心你会一直留在人间四处祸害。  
……  
直到一天我遇到了一个人，他的存在如同迷雾如同梦境，却唤醒了我遗忘多年的记忆和职责。  
那个人……是谁？  
他是个小笨蛋啊，连我说的是他自己都不知道。  
你才是笨蛋呢！  
……

这和我们说好的不一样，Stelios……  
Leto睁开双眼，营帐中的烛火还在摇曳着，他感受着伤口的疼痛，试图用麻木来逃避心中的空虚感。

追兵想必是害怕无法向屋大维交代血蚯被毁一事，才将他救出喀里多尼亚带到不列颠总督府邸。每天他们都会安排一个侍卫在他身边，确保他的伤势没有恶化，并且按时进食，但实际上，他们也许更加担心他会在无人看管时结束自己的生命。

可笑至极，Leto想，连他自己都不知道之后该何去何从，他们凭什么替自己指明死亡的方向。

他不想回罗马。  
第一次醒来的时候，侍卫交给他一封屋大维的亲笔信，而十二天过去了，那封信还原封不动地摆在桌子上。   
他也不想继续留在这里，被人强迫着活感觉比死亡更让人难以呼吸。  
不足一年半的时间，他竟从那个与世无争的预言者变成了忤逆之臣，更糟糕的事，他触怒的不止是帝国的继承人，更是掌控人间命运的众神。  
在那个与Stelios相遇的夜晚他打开了潘多拉的宝盒，一时的好奇导致了那之后一连串的灾难，如果这就是一个预言者狂妄地挑战神明所受到的惩罚的话，众神的嫉妒心也未免太重了。

他不知道自己是否会为此悔恨。  
但谁又会后悔呢？当身心找到了另一个孤独的个体，谁都不会害怕存在于未来的悔恨而止步于相爱。只是，一次次的结合会给人一种错觉，渐渐以为彼此本就是一个人，从此相爱的人们再难忍受分离，分离就像是被劈开了同一个肉体，是足以完全抽空灵魂的空虚。

 

营帐的门帘被掀了起来，夜晚是侍卫交接的时间。Leto毫无睡意，大多数时候他选择无视身边的任何人，只是放任自己沉沦下去。此时也一样，他在心底默默希望看守他的人起码能给他足够的沉默，不要太过贴近他的空间。

而事情偏偏不合他意，随着“哐”的一声，床边的矮凳被踢翻了，撞得桌上的物件纷纷掉在了Leto的床上。  
这一个多星期里，Leto终于首次感觉到了一丝怒意，在这之前他一直都是麻木的。  
新来的侍卫似乎也并没有和他交谈的兴趣，只是随便地收拾着，期间还有一两件东西再次掉落的情况出现。

就是那个时候Leto看到了一封熟悉的信，那张叠成一个细长形状的信封牢牢抓住了他的眼球，他几乎是扑过去将它抽了回来。  
那是他和另一个Leto的信，从屋大维的信里跌落出来。如果没有算错的话，应该是他们进入血蚯岩洞当天的……

他感到自己在颤抖，在拒绝回忆那一天，但双手却背叛了自己将信拆开。  
果然，那是他与另一个自己才能看懂的文字，内容却已经是晚了整整一个星期。信里的Leto告诉他，在150年后的喀里多尼亚，血蚯的岩洞早已空无一物，皮克特人开始进攻罗马边境的要塞，将体内寄生着血蚯的战士带回大本营囚禁。  
信写得很匆忙，潦草的笔迹反映出写信者的慌乱，到最后他几乎读不不下去，不仅仅是因为字迹和语义难以辨认，他的大脑完全被一个信息占据了。

……你不会是真的相信那个谣言，舍不得我死掉吧。

那个谣言是假的，血蚯的灭绝并不会导致血蚯战士的死亡，他们依然拥有过人的自愈能力。我可以希望吗？一个怯生生的希望在他心底萌芽，冲破重重土壤，只为寻找阳光。

“小王子殿下，您今天还有另外一封信，要看看吗？”侍卫的声音让Leto的心跳漏掉了好几拍，随即又剧烈地跳动了起来。

希望被深埋在潘多拉的盒子的最底部，只有当全部的灾难都降临人世之后，它才会张开翅膀，而大多数的时候，人们还未等到它出现便惊慌地扣上了盒子，让希望永远地被留在了黑暗之中。

“我以为你喜欢更戏剧化的方式，Stelios。”他的目光依然停留在手里的信上，心却早已飘到了身旁这位伪装的侍卫身上，“比如夜袭总督府劫走预言者，或是在我们出发回罗马的路上横刀打劫。”  
“听起来蛮刺激的，像古代斯巴达人的婚礼，我还真不知道你喜欢这么粗鲁的方式。”

Leto随即陷入了那双熟悉的手臂之中，眼中的画面一阵天旋地转之后，他发觉自己被扛在了对方的肩膀上。

“放下我！喂，Stelios！”  
“你演得还真是逼真，小王子殿下。”  
“我没开玩笑，快放我下来！”  
“你再这样喊，我们就要被发现了哦。”  
“那不正是你愿意的么，无耻的家伙！”

 

不列颠的总督府混乱了起来……

 

TBC


	12. 第十一章

亲爱的Leto，Khronos的转轮一定是在代表我们的那个点上产生了断裂，才令我们的命运交织在一起。而这个断裂必然有它存在的意义，因为你可以借此从我的眼中看到未来，而我亦能够借你之手改变过去。  
也许命运是可以改变的。  
……

公元117年，皇帝图拉真病逝于塞留斯，他的养子哈德良继位。也许每一位凯撒之后都会出现一位屋大维，在征服者走下历史舞台之后，他的后继者往往不会继续他们的征程。

在Quintus恢复意识之前，第九军团与第六胜利忠诚军团合并重组的消息就已经在士兵之间传开了，很多服役期满的老兵被获准退役，沉闷死寂的军营中弥漫起长久不曾有过的轻松，身处高地十余年的战士们几乎早已绝望地认为自己会埋骨与此，而现在他们终于可以回家了。

“你不是认真的吧，Quintus？”  
围在酒桌周围的士兵们一脸惊讶，谁也没想到他们的百夫长会给出一个这样的答案。  
“你可以选择不相信，但你们既然问起来了，我自然会如实回答。”

“你要去做角斗士？！你是在开玩笑吧。”——退役的战士在罗马享有丰厚的待遇，足够他们安逸地度过后半生。  
“我从来不知道你是个战斗狂。”另一名百夫长首先从惊讶中抽离出来，“你这次昏迷之后脑袋出了问题吗？”  
“我们都不年轻了，Quintus，若是十年前的话，转行做角斗士还能多赚些钱。”

面对同袍们的不解和劝说，Quintus并没有解释什么，如果真的要将他醒来之前的经历说出来的话，根本不会有人相信的。  
像一场梦一样。  
他与Leto在喀里多尼亚共度的时光也许只存在于梦境之中，但亲眼目睹爱人死在皮克特人的刀剑下的记忆却又那般真实，画面清晰得足以刻印在脑海里，终身如同血蚯般不断蚕食他的心脏。  
的确像一场梦一样。  
他醒来的这个世界里不存在血蚯这种诅咒，在丛林中被屠戮的第九军团也许只是梦魇，他甚至不敢去询问这个世界里是否有Leto的存在。即便回到罗马能够见到他，又怎能保证他同样拥有彼此的记忆。 

也许蓝眼睛的预言者只是他梦中的一个幻影，比荒原上的迷雾还要短暂易逝。但Quintus知道，如果就此离开的话，他的余生注定生活在一个没有Leto的世界里。

那比用尽一生寻而不得还要绝望。

 

我答应你，等我毁掉了血虫的源头，我就回罗马等你。哈德良大人已经继位，希望他能听得进我的劝说，撤销让第九军团进攻的命令。  
……  
我们的命运不是时间之轮上面早已写好的结局，相信我这个叛逆的预言者吧，我的爱。  
……  
We will meet again.  
……

 

***  
木屑一点点掉下来，刀刃在木头上耐心地刮削着，一匹小马的形状越来越清晰可辨。  
Quintus瞅了瞅帐篷里，Leto躲进那里面已经整整一个下午了，直到现在太阳快落山了都没有任何动静。

那是他们第一次真正意义上的争吵，值得纪念。  
争吵的理由很简单，他们很多次几乎为此吵起来，今天只是意料之中的爆发而已。

Quintus一直在反省自己的不对——因为在他的观念之中Leto一定是对的，所以一旦他们发生争执，错肯定在自己。简单的逻辑。  
可是他真的无法忍受Leto继续生活在这种危险之中，有一天如果他们死于皮克特人的刀下，这种可能性他连想象一下都不敢，更何况昨天他们刚刚与死神擦肩而过。

“Leto，你没有必要留在这里冒险，既然已经确定了七个岩洞的位置，你的任务就已经完成了。”  
“什么叫做完成了？哪一个是真正的岩洞还一点头绪都没有，为什么我就可以置身事外了？”  
“因为这很危险，Leto！你差一点就被……”  
“我当然知道很危险！我又不是第一天知道！你以为我为了什么离开罗马？回去就是安全吗？”  
他说得也许是对的，暗箭四伏的宫廷之中，危险并不比这里要少。

“也许我是太天真了，可是，Leto，如果你回到罗马，至少哈德良大人可以保护你……”  
——Quintus想了一下午，觉得可能就是这句话说错了。

万幸的是预言者只是把自己关在了帐篷里不肯出来而不是纵马冲进山谷，当然，如果这时候进一步激怒他的话是有可能的——以Leto的性子来讲，纵马出走的可能性远大过在待在原地生闷气。  
所以说错话的百夫长老老实实地在帐篷外面等待爱人出来，想进去又不有点犹豫，为了让自己停止胡思乱想，他索性坐下来，掏出小刀，在一堆木头之中挑拣起来。

好了别哭了，Leto，它没受太多痛苦。  
可它是我的马，Quintus，这世上最听我话的动物。  
……你可以再找一匹代替它。  
它是无可取代的，我要它永远陪着我。  
众神啊，Leto，你有时候真像个孩子。

Quintus看着手中的木块，揣摩着怎样将它雕刻成一匹马来打发时间，却发现自己满脑子依然是Leto。他觉得自己这回是真的说错话了，错得很彻底。Leto曾经不止一次和他提起过离开罗马的原因——图拉真晚年的固执与猜疑，哈德良的政敌屡次诬陷，但更重要的是……  
我不告诉你——蓝眼睛的预言者每次都会以一个故弄玄虚的微笑结束，绝对不会乖乖满足百夫长的好奇心。

刻到太阳快落山的时候，Leto依然没有任何动静，Quintus把没刻完的木雕放在一边，点燃了火堆。食物的香味很快弥漫开来，自然也飘进了帐篷里。然后在意料之中，Leto没好气地掀开帐篷的帘子走了出来。

“狡诈。”他低声嘀咕到，拿起Quintus递过来的食物，却依然赌气地不想看他一眼。  
“看来生气消耗很大呢。”百夫长宠溺地看着Leto进食，忍不住笑着打趣到。  
“盯着我干什么，你没养过动物吗？”Leto说着自己也忍不住笑了，他用那双蓝眼睛恶狠狠地瞪了爱人一眼，但杀伤力已经被掩藏不住的笑意遮住。  
百夫长很认真地回答说没养过，然后把水囊递给Leto：“养动物很好玩儿么？”  
“取决于你养什么，你知道，有些动物很危险。”  
“比如？”百夫长越来越投入。  
“比如猎豹，一种与猫同属一个祖先的大型猎食者。别动！”Leto一边擦嘴一边站起来，并用手上那根叉过烤鱼的木枝抵在百夫长的脖子上，“它们优雅的体态和姣好的面容让人们为之迷恋。在古埃及的王室，很多贵族都驯养猎豹当作宠物，既赏心悦目，又能为饲主打猎。”

预言者站在百夫长的正上方，两条腿分跨两边，一只手以木枝为剑继续指着对方的喉咙，另一只手却伸进自己腰间，利落地解开裤子。白皙的肌肤展露出来的时候，他满意地听到Quintus的呼吸声变成粗喘，并且情不自禁地握住了那肌肉线条优美的大腿。  
“拿开！”Leto手中的木枝“啪”的一声打在百夫长的手上，那只手很配合地松开了他的大腿，却慢慢向下去解他的绑腿。  
“我讲到哪里了？”佯装愠怒，“别打岔！”  
“贵族将猎豹驯养成宠物。”以及我明明没有打岔——百夫长感到很委屈。  
“是的，但饲养猎豹并不是一件容易的事情，与普通的猎犬不同，猎豹不会把饲主当成主人。”  
“你倒是挺了解。”Quintus将预言者的绑腿解开扒了下来，粗糙的大手一路抚摸，留恋地停留在小腿紧实的肌肉附近。  
“除此之外，猎豹好动的天性决定了它们不易被人类圈养，它们从来没有固定的居所，内心只向往着在广阔无边的世界之中寻求自由。”Leto戏谑的笑容渐渐消失，夕阳此时在他脸上投下了寂寥的暗金色，映得那双蓝色的眼睛反射出破碎的幽暗。

“那就跟随它到世界的每一个角落去。”Quintus的言语里带着孩子般的天真，“守护在他身边，不为占有而是……”  
“我不喜欢你这样。”Leto皱起眉头，一脚踩在百夫长的肩膀上，阻止了对方想要把他抱起来的动作，“任何单方向的付出和保护都是自私的，Quintus。”  
然后顽皮的浅笑再次出现在他脸上，语气之中也加重了情色的成分：“告诉你一个真相，亲爱的——那些在自然界难寻敌手的野兽也会渴望被驯服，因为它们从未被粗暴地占有过。”  
这个通晓如何操纵他欲望的家伙，Quintus感觉自己在他的言语诱惑下就能硬起来。  
“坐着别动！”预言者感觉到脚下的人有起身的架势，于是更加重了力道，“你难道不喜欢在户外做？”  
“喜欢，我的殿下。”百夫长诚恳地说着，伸手抚摸着踩在他肩上的腿，像是安抚似的说道，“可是，装油的瓶子还在帐篷里啊。”  
……

于是Leto被扛在对方肩膀上回到了他们的帐篷里。  
百夫长的动作越来越粗鲁，引得Leto更加自然地发出抗拒的呻吟，有意无意地进一步挑逗着彼此的情欲。

人类最初被创造的时候混合了动物灵魂中善与恶的两重性格，他们的行为在日渐离奇的文明世界之中往往受制于各种与本性无关的规则，但这些规则在某些领域中照样不起作用。  
——比如性爱，人在这种最原始的行为之中所表现出来的面貌往往与平时不尽相同，尤其是那些平时过分抑制自我的人。Leto隐隐感觉到Quintus就属于这类，这个角斗士的儿子一直被灌输忠诚与服从的理念，背负着别人的期望而活着，逐渐遗忘了自我。  
有过肉体欢爱的恋人之间往往更加了解对方的本质。性爱之中的恋人身处理智的掌控之外，所有附加在身上的桎梏和约束都被暂时遗忘，仅余欲望。最初他以为这个战士脑子里只有服从没有占有，但彼此的身体接触越来越频繁之后，他逐渐发现爱人的情感比他想象得要强烈百倍，这之中掺杂着几近偏执的保护欲和占有欲——独享的占有。

“你真粗鲁，哈德良大人从来不这么对我的。”Leto跨在百夫长的身上，故意在爱人帮自己扩张时刺激对方。  
“少来了，Leto，他不会有机会这样对你，你这副欲求不满的样子只有我能看到。”虽然识破了预言者想要激怒他的诡计，Quintus还是忍不住加大了手上的力度，他熟知甬道内壁上几乎每一个能让预言者崩溃的点，毫不留情地在其中一个周围来回按摩，然后猛地按压下去。  
殊不知这样做才是真的上了对方的当……  
Leto在突如其来的强烈酥麻感之下尖叫出声，毫不掩饰自己的享受，他浑身的肌肉都在收缩着，将对方搂进自己怀中渴求更多的挑弄。百夫长微微抬起头来，Leto的气息将他完全包围，那光滑却不过分柔软的肌肤比挑衅的言语更加直接地刺激着他的神经。在男性与生俱来的征服欲驱使之下，Quintus疯狂地在那温热甜美的躯体上留下标记，从脖颈到肩头，再回到两颗花苞挺立的胸部。

“我明天就回……呃……回罗马。”Leto不死心地继续点火，虽然夹杂在其中的喘息声已经出卖了他，“到时候你就知道别人有没有机会了。”  
其实这招对百夫长早就没有用了，但爱人反复挑战自己的底线也是一件颇为恼人的事情，Quintus故意装作自己真的生气了，蛮横地将身上的人推了下去。  
　　  
Leto的第一个想法就是自己搞砸了这次欢爱，但还不等他从震惊中反应过来，对方便将他的双手捉紧，举过头顶摁在地上。  
“那么，看来我今晚的首要任务就是让你明天爬不起来床。”  
本该感到恐惧的预言者不知为何觉得松了口气，他老实的百夫长还是不忍心看到他求饶的样子——Leto知道，如果Quintus装得再绝情一点，他也许真的会失控地去恳求对方来操自己，光想想就觉得羞耻。

两人的唇舌重新交缠在一起，显然比方才更加急躁难耐，偶尔为换气而稍一分开就又立即再度交叠在一起，唇瓣上的津液还没来及拉出丝就又溶于一处。  
百夫长的大手松开了对Leto双手的束缚，转而握住对方胯间那已经硬挺的分身来回摩擦着，另一只手继续深入着对方的穴口，那柔软的内壁已经涂满油脂、变得滑腻不已，并随着他手指的开拓时张时合，每一次收缩带来的美好触感都引得他忍不住要立即将自己的分身推入。

“可以了，Quintus……”预言者用双手把百夫长的头拉向自己，“快来吧……”  
“这么快就忍不住了吗？”百夫长加重了对爱人的挑弄，并贪婪地吮吸起对方的乳头，“耐心些，我们受欢迎的Leto大人。”  
“你这个小心眼的家伙……呃……”Leto无奈地呻吟出声，“竟然还在嫉妒着不存在的对手。”  
“我只是……听从你的意愿而已，Leto大人。”

此刻百夫长的喘息也变得越来越粗，他的手指全数退了出来，然后将自己早已硬得发疼的性器对准那翕动着的穴口推进。Leto扶在他脑后的双手因为疼痛而紧紧扣住他，下身却在主动地调整着自己的角度去纳入那根硕大的勃起，汗水流过他紧蹙着的眉头，和眼角溢出的泪水交汇在一起流淌下来。

甬道的内壁尽管已经做了充分的润滑，但入侵物的尺寸还是让Leto感到了一阵撕裂的疼痛，他强忍着想要发出哭喊的冲动，下唇被咬得几乎出血。但这是他早已熟悉的过程，最强烈的刺痛之后便是完完全全拥有对方的快感，待Quintus的粗大整根没入自己体内之后，他终于松了一口起，放任自己吐出了一声情动不已的长叹。  
分身被柔嫩的肉壁紧紧包裹的快感催动着百夫长开始了抽插，幅度之大绝对称不上温柔，但每次缓慢的刮蹭之后就是一次准确的撞击，立即将预言者的长叹转化成了短促的尖叫，破碎的音节中只能分辨出他的名字。

“你是谁的？告诉我。”一直憋在百夫长心底的怨念终于适时地爆发了出来，并全部转化为折磨爱人的动力。  
“是你的……Quintus，我是你的……呃……”根本没有间隙的快感让预言者彻底丧失理智，即将到达高潮的燥热更是让他的头脑完全服从于身体，性爱之欢值得他们丧失一切平时为人称颂的品质，甘愿屈辱地成为爱欲的奴隶。  
如果那算是屈辱的话，Leto想，射精的时候他的大脑里彻底空白，疲惫的身体只剩下服从的能力，服从的对象只有此时操控着他情欲的伴侣。

Quintus的喘息渐渐升温成了低吼，他的脸埋在爱人的肩窝里，炽热的呼吸在有限的空间里更加灼人。这份灼热一直延续到他在Leto的体内释放，抖动着的阴茎在喷发出滚烫的体液之后慢慢疲软下来。  
Leto的双腿夹着百夫长精瘦的腰部，感受着自己体内的热度，将对方的精液全数尽收。

余韵之中的两人依恋地相拥着喘息，Quintus并不急于从Leto的体内退出，他抚摸着预言者汗津津的头发，在对方染满红晕的脸颊上轻轻地啄了一口，迷恋地欣赏着那张脸上的表情。  
“还回不回罗马了……嗯？”他开玩笑地掐了掐Leto的脸蛋。  
“这和回罗马有什么关系……”随着情欲的渐渐降温，Leto感觉自己的大脑终于慢慢恢复了运作，“你的逻辑在哪里？”

即使回到罗马，我也只属于你。他笑着蹭了蹭Quintus抚摸着他的大手，像一只满足的猫科动物。

真的么？  
即使回到罗马，你也只属于我一个人。  
即使，我们在这个世界里从未相遇。  
……

 

阳光照进房间的时候Quintus早已醒来，罗马在晨光中依然熟睡着，从他屋子的窗口向外望去可以看到纯白色的斗兽场，因为角斗士们的营房就建在距离斗兽场不远的地方。  
他从公共浴室回来的路上遇到了他的教练，这名长者是他父亲的老友，早在Quintus还是孩子的时候就曾经游说他去做角斗士，但被他父亲强硬地拒绝了。  
“你的比赛下午才开始，为什么不多休息一会儿？”  
“我睡不着了，习惯问题。”  
“不用紧张，Quintus，比起你在军团接受的训练，这里大部分的人都不是你的对手。”  
接着老人又旧事重提，让Quintus不得不再听一遍他当年如何劝说他父亲：“平民在军团里能有什么前途？你父亲太固执了，为此差点和我反目成仇。但是说真的，Quintus，你既然已经到了退役的年纪，为什么不安心领退役金生活？”  
上了年纪的人记性不太好，他忘记了这个问题他已经问了很多次，也可能是因为一直得不到自己想听到的答案——他想听这个战士亲口说出他的眼光是正确的，角斗士的儿子理应热爱搏击热爱杀戮，那是流淌在他血液里的东西。  
“谁知道呢，也许我只是想让自己的名字出现在公众的视线之中，您知道，很多年轻人为了能一夜成名而加入角斗士的行列。”  
“而你已经不年轻了，Quintus。”  
“是的，但有些人的疯狂和叛逆来得相对晚一些。”Quintus开玩笑地说，“但总好过一辈子这样平淡下去。”  
——疯狂的冒险和赌博，总好过一辈子活在注定没有那个人的世界里。当然，谁也不保证这种孤注一掷的投入会得到回报。而且Quintus记得，Leto是不喜欢看角斗的，他曾说过，自己从来不去斗兽场，因而被很多贵族耻笑。  
也许他只是在追求一种更快更激烈的死亡。

 

角斗场中从来不乏死亡的机会。  
进攻对于“米尔米罗”这类角斗士来讲并不是一件容易的事情，沉重的头盔在烈日的烘烤之下变得滚烫，紧紧地贴在头上。视线受到防护格栅的影响，只能看到前方狭窄的一条。这种装备与其说是头盔，倒还不如说是禁锢住角斗士的面具，使他的呼吸变得困难，听觉产生滞后和失真。  
观众席上将近7万人的呐喊和叫骂声通过金属传入耳中，被无限扩大成骇人的巨响，混杂着周围裁判的怒吼、别组角斗士的惨叫和武器相撞的声音，足以摧毁一个没有经验的战士。  
但Quintus却异常冷静，恐惧是他年少时受到的最基本的训练，父亲教会他的不仅是进攻的技巧，更是预测对手行动的方法：“想象如果你站在自己面前，你会怎样发起进攻。”

父亲在世的时候一直禁止他观看角斗士的表演，Quintus记得很清楚，他小时候还曾因为和小伙伴玩扮演角斗士的游戏而被狠狠打了一顿。幸运的是他并没有养成叛逆的性格，一直以来都是遵从着父亲的教导长大，即便他并不太理解其中的原因。  
而现在他似乎能明白了父亲憎恨的是什么，不是搏斗本身的危险也并非死亡，他憎恨的反而是成为胜利者的那一刻。  
Quintus在他第一场的角斗之中便已经体会到了。  
——对手被他刺伤了腿部，丢下盾牌与短剑并举起自己的右手食指请求开恩。Quintus停了下来，等待着裁判和比武组织者来决定对手的生死。观众沸腾着发出一阵阵咆哮，有人大喊着“放了他”，更多的是“割开失败者的喉咙”。那时他明白了父亲最憎恨的是什么，这是一个被残暴和敌意包围的世界，即便你赢得了生命，也必须服从人们渴望献血的嗜好去杀人。  
终于，坐在最靠近角斗场那一排正中的皇帝站了起来——新帝哈德良——裁决角斗士生死的往往是角斗的组织者，而这次角斗正是为了庆祝他的登基而举办的。  
哈德良皇帝盯着他们，并没有马上做出裁决，而是回过头去和他身后的一个人说了些什么，那个人应声起身，走到了皇帝身边。  
Quintus在看清那人的瞬间觉得自己扼住了喉咙，他不由自主地用右手按在自己赤裸的左胸上，好像如果不那么做的话，心脏就要冲破胸膛而出。

蓝眼睛的预言者站在皇帝身边朝他们的方向望过来，眉头紧蹙，威严而冷漠，陌生得让Quintus几乎无法将他与记忆中的Leto重叠。  
皇帝做了一个手势——宣布失败者被恩赦。  
……

 

他绝对不会认错，这世上不会有第二个人的眼睛有那么浓重的蓝色。Quintus站在花园的角落里，等待着这个别墅的主人出现，但他的心却完全被Leto占据，根本没有准备好如何去面对他父亲的“老朋友”——先皇的皇后普洛提娜。  
图拉真死后这位低调而聪慧的女子离开了帕拉蒂尼山上的皇宫，消失在了所有宫廷举办的宴会上。她过着归隐的宁静生活，专心研究自己一直热衷的希腊哲学。很难想象她在两位皇帝的权力交接之中起到过怎样重要的作用。后世的传记中不乏对她的描写，很多学者认为，哈德良之所以能够得到最后的“胜利”是因为这位皇后的“欣赏”，甚至有很多编年史的作者试图求证他们两人关系的“真相”，但没有一人能成功挖掘出事实。  
因为他们所关心的真相总是局限在性关系方面而不是情感，也没有将普洛提娜当做一个有教养，且尊重自己感情的女人。  
而对于Leto这名来自希腊的少年，他们更是从来没有尊重过。图拉真晚年喜欢少年的陪伴,而哈德良更是拥有公开的男性情人。无论事实的真相如何，这个15岁就被送到皇帝身边的预言者难免会被投入泥沼的中心。  
一度以为Leto回到罗马便能摆脱危险的自己，根本是比那般恶意揣测人性的家伙们更不可饶恕。——Quintus本性之中的悲观让他陷入了无可救药的沮丧，以至于根本没有发现普洛提娜已经来到了花园里。

“普洛提娜大人？对不起，我刚才失神了。”前百夫长匆忙起身，以一个军人来讲无可挑剔的姿势行礼，却想起如今的自己已经不是军团的战士了。  
“坐下吧，Quintus，如果你不介意我们在花园里待一会儿再进屋的话。”年过半百的妇人伸出手，让他扶着一起坐在了树下。

Quintus有些惭愧地等待着皇后的责备，父亲如果还在世的话，一定会为他的选择愤怒不已，这一点普洛提娜作为好友是很清楚的。  
“你应该早点来找我的，Quintus。现在，告诉我你是为了什么要回到罗马，还走上角斗士的道路。”  
“原谅我，普洛提娜大人，那理由太过荒谬，我……我甚至自己都无法相信。”  
“可你的决心告诉我，你内心深处是相信那个理由的。不是吗？”

——请听从你自己内心的信念，Quintus。你是个超乎合格的优秀战士，但请记住，除此之外，你更是一个拥有自由意志的人，是我的爱人。

“你从来都是你父亲最大的骄傲，为什么现在反而要选择这种极端的方式呢？”  
极端来自于绝望，是不敢奢求希望的人对自己的惩罚。  
但普洛提娜并没有继续对他的责备：“Quintus，你不适合做角斗士，来吧，我的一个朋友需要找个贴身侍卫，过来见见他。”

那个普罗提娜口中的朋友此时就站在远处的阳台上，背对着他，和哈德良皇帝肩并肩交谈中。  
“Leto Atreides，你知道他吗？”  
“我……当然，听说过他，德尔斐预言者的后人。”——我曾经拥有的爱。  
“他预见过喀里多尼亚的叛乱，哈德良考虑撤回第九军团，或多或少有考虑过他的建议吧。”  
——我答应你，等我毁掉了血虫的源头，我就回罗马等你。哈德良大人已经继位，希望他能听得进我的劝说，撤销让第九军团进攻的命令。

阳台上的两人不知道在说着些什么，Leto像是在一直在安慰着哈德良，他的笑容与在喀里多尼亚时有些不同，仿佛有一个无形的头盔禁锢住了他表露感情的自由。

“看来奥古斯都很信任他。”Quintus看到Leto将手放在哈德良的肩膀上，表情严肃地望着皇帝，而皇帝也将手搭在了预言者的手臂上。  
“信任、欣赏、甚至是崇拜，这些感情在这个地方的生命力都太脆弱了。特别是对于他这样的孩子来说。”普罗提娜苦笑着说，“保护好他，Quintus，你至少可以保护他免受身体上的伤害。”  
“当然，我的荣幸。”如果能让他免受一切伤害，我愿付出灵魂。

最终Leto主动给了皇帝一个拥抱，哈德良依恋地回应着他，然后两人一起回到会客厅中。

普罗提娜接受了养子哈德良和Leto的问候，然后将Quintus介绍给他们。  
战士底下头去行礼，不敢直视预言者蓝色的眼睛，他曾经害怕Leto将他遗忘，而如今，他却觉得这一切都不再重要，余生若能够守护在他身旁，若能兑现曾经未能做到的承诺便已足够，他不再希冀更多。

“Quintus Dias，很精彩的表演。”皇帝玩味地看着前百夫长，坐在了他和普罗提娜的对面。而Leto却绕到皇帝背后，接过奴隶递上来的酒杯之后，便站在那里，盯着窗外的夜色不再回头。  
“我记得你父亲最后一场的演出，西皮奥•迪亚斯是图拉真时代传奇的角斗士。但比起他高超的格斗技能，我个人更欣赏他谦逊正直的为人。”  
“你欣赏一切不为自己的名声和权力所左右的、谦逊正直的人。”普洛提娜补充道，Leto闻言回过头来，给他们一个轻笑，却依然没有直视坐在他对面的百夫长。

在任何一场战斗中Quintus都未曾遭遇此时的这种紧张，没有敌人，没有攻击，却令人茫茫然无所适从。在战场上或角斗场上最危险的敌手所能造成的伤害，都远远不及Leto的漠视来得惨痛。  
没人能够救你于绝望之中，Quintus，他对自己说，如果你拒绝聆听自己内心的信念。  
——想象如果你站在自己面前，儿子，摒弃一切自我、自私的感受，去体会你敌人的内心。  
而如果在你面前的不是敌人呢？如果他是你的爱人，他此时的内心会是怎样？

当那些因为过度关注自我感受而造成的焦虑全部消失之后，Quintus终于在燥热的空气中感受到了一阵微弱的凉风抚过自己的脸颊。

如果Leto已经不再记得他，那么此时他在Leto眼中就不过是普洛提娜为他安排的侍卫，他会礼貌地对他微笑，聆听普洛提娜大人的介绍，间或赞美他的经历和今天精湛的格斗——就像方才哈德良大人那样，不失风度却保持着距离。  
而Leto没有这样做。  
他只是用冷漠和淡然保护着自己，这是他15岁时就学会的事情——一个人若想要不受到言语的伤害，最有效的方式就是从根本上摒弃对自我的关心。这让他的气质变得犹如北方高地上冷风，最终消失在炎热囚笼之中。  
他记得Quintus，如果他记得，此时的相遇会使他再度回忆起他们曾经的拥有和失去——和Quintus一样，他会担心对方在这个世界里早已将自己遗忘，而这份恐惧，会进一步促使他躲进冰冷的铠甲之中，只肯展示给他背影。

Quintus下意识地握紧了拳头，就像一个年轻的战士第一次走上战场那样，紧张和兴奋从来都只是同一种会引起颤栗的情绪而已。

“那么，Leto大人，您在被袭之后，昏迷了很久么？”  
预言者的背影在听到Quintus的问话时微微一震，当然，只有细心观察才会注意到的，他转过头来，却又将自己的脸埋在酒杯之中。  
“那并不是什么大事，我只是失足滑到而已。”  
“然后昏迷了很久？”Quintus进一步逼问，没有打算就次放手，而这令预言者彻底转过了头来与他直视，那双熟悉的蓝眼睛里有什么微弱的光在闪烁。  
“并没有……只是几天而已。”  
“那还真是万幸，希望这件事没有对您的记忆产生影响。因为前一段时间我自己曾经遭遇过……类似的昏迷，而醒来之后我遗忘了将近十年的事情。”百夫长自嘲地说，“所以，当我说要回来罗马做角斗士的时候，很多人认为我肯定是摔坏了脑子。”  
在座的其他人听了都忍俊不禁，而站在皇帝身后的预言者却像是站不住一样握住了躺椅上的扶手。  
“希望您不会有同样的经历，这太难以置信了。那段记忆不仅仅是消失那么简单，而是……好像被另一段记忆所取代了。”  
“Leto？你还好么，孩子？”普洛提娜担忧地问道，“你看起来有点呼吸困难。”  
“我没事，普洛提娜。我只是有点……不胜酒力。”Leto将酒杯放下，“如果不介意的话……百夫长，可以陪我到阳台上透透气吗？”  
“当然，贴身保护您的安全是我从今之后的全部职责所在。”

百夫长，哦不，新上任的侍卫站了起来，以完美的姿势行礼，然后跟随在预言者的身后离席，却没想到刚走到一个拐弯的地方，就被他的“主人”按在了墙上。  
热吻持续了近乎半个永恒的时间，连呼吸都变成了次要的需求，缺氧的窒息感和唇舌交缠带来的湿润令两人产生溺水的幻觉，越来越深陷的挣扎不是求生，只为从此再不分离。

“你……呼……你刚才和哈德良大人在说些什么？”  
Leto那双盈满泪水的蓝眼睛因为惊讶而微微睁大，随后就又眯了起来，他那被吻得通红的双唇展露出一个温暖的笑：“哦，我的侍卫先生，你确定我们第一次正式重逢的时候，就要讨论哈德良大人吗？”  
“别打岔。”  
“好吧，没什么特别的，我告诉他我爱上了一个角斗士，打算和他私奔了。”他的玩笑换来爱人的手在他臀部惩罚性的一捏，“别这样，失去我他很伤心呢。”  
百夫长没有放任他继续胡扯下去——他用他的吻封住了预言者的嘴。

END

“什么？Leto，你到现在还没有看屋大维大人的信吗？”  
“有必要吗？我们的合作关系彻底破裂了，他派来的人朝着我和我的爱人放箭，我才不会回去为他的共和国卖命。”  
Stelios听了之后欲言又止，他并不知道自己的表情已经被对方尽收眼底。  
“不过，我倒是收到了另一位Leto的来信，他最近似乎找了个新的贴身侍卫，名字有点儿眼熟。”Leto偷看了一眼身边的Stelios无聊的模样，故意用好像看不懂似的语气说，“嗯……还说，他翻阅了史官的文献，那里面对第九西班牙军团各个年代的记录可真是详细。”  
他满意地看着第九军团的前百人队长像一只大型猎犬一样机警地竖起了耳朵，然后故弄玄虚地说：“不过信上没细说。”  
“你是故意的吗，小王子殿下。”  
“啊，对不起，不要，求你放过我吧，Stelios。”  
“想都别想。”

这回是真的-END-


End file.
